


One Shots

by redlacegirl



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, This Is Where I Leave You (2014), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Breeding, Charlie Barber - Freeform, Choking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Adam Sackler, Dom Clyde Logan, Dom Flip Zimmerman, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Pegging, Philip Altman - Freeform, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, Spanking, Sub Clyde Logan, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlacegirl/pseuds/redlacegirl
Summary: Some fluffy and smutty one shots from your fav Adam Driver characters and the occasional Tom Hiddleston, because why tf not.I'm taking requests!! If there's anything you'd like me to write dm me on my Twitter (@redlacegirl) or leave a comment! ♥️
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Birthday Fun (Adam Sackler x Reader)

~ It's your boyfriend Adam's birthday, and although he's not much about the fuss, you wanna do something special for him, and you find exactly the thing to please him inside a sex shop. ~

This one shot was heavily inspired by a similar one made by @swoonforbensolo called "Toys and Games" which if you'd like you should rlly check out along with their Clyde Logan fic because it is so cute!

Warnings ⚠️ Public teasing/fingering Wearable vibrator Edging Dirty talking Degrading

Have fun 😏

————— Dating a guy like Adam Sackler, correction, dating Adam Sackler, was a string of unexpected yet very welcomed habits and shenanigans, and you say dating Adam Sackler because you had never dated someone like Adam, you were pretty sure no one had, but dating him brought out a side of you that you found yourself constantly measuring in other relationships. You were two, slightly immature, weirdos, the difference between you and him was he was never shy about it, and you found yourself being instantly drawn to that energy, craving for your own to be set free. The fact that he was tall and ridiculously hot was nothing more than a huge bonus. Since you've been dating him, life seemed a bit more fun, and your smile seemed to be more present in your face, even after two years of being with him, your man did not bore you one bit with his unpredictability. Tonight however, you put yourself on a mission to be the unpredictable one, it was his birthday, and although he wasn't the expensive present and fancy dinner type of guy, this year's present was sure going to change his minds for tonight. Coming out of work last week you took a detour through the mall nearby, just to see if maybe you could find a little something to get him, or maybe some inspiration. As soon as you stumbled upon the hidden sex shop on the top level, you knew you had to go inside, you thought of going for some lingerie but that wasn't very original, instead you skimmed through the toy section, you did a double take on a strap on and raised a brow. Too much? It probably was a little too much, certainly too risky without knowing first if Adam was on board with pegging really, you turned your eyes away, maybe for another time. A few shelves away you found what you didn't know you were looking for, wearable vibrators of different shapes and sizes and settings for you to choose, but all of them either controlled with an app, or by bluetooth somehow, you could try, but Adam was probably the only millennial out there who sucked with basic technology, you knew how that would end up, either he wouldn't figure it out and it wouldn't be fun, or he'd lose patience and scream at his phone. -Hi, can i help you find anything?- a friendly female voice made you turn to find a smiling employee. -Yeah, um, do you have a remote control version of these?- you said casually pointing at the shelves. -Let me get that for you- she smiled. You followed her a few shelves away as she looked up until she found what you had asked for, she asked what shape were you interested in and thinking about what would be best to wear in public you opted for an egg shaped bullet vibrator, that and a small bottle of lube the employee recommended you used. Adam would already be home waiting for you, you knew this and you were glad the toy came already charged otherwise you were not so sure how you'd manage to charge it. You concealed the small package in your bag as you went up the stairs of your building and took your keys out, going inside the small apartment where an eager wild Adam came rushing and crouching to get at your height. -Heey birthday boy!-you giggled as he scattered kisses all over your cheeks and down your neck, his hands sliding down to squeeze your ass. -What took you so long?- he whined, finally looking up at you when he reached your cleavage. -Aaw I'm sorry did you miss me?- He hummed lowly as his mouth trailed up again to find yours, you felt your body being pushed against the door as he bit your lip and sucked it into his mouth, you moaned, his hips swayed forward grinding into your thigh before he attacked your neck again, his beard tickled and you giggled, pulling from his hair, as much as you wanted to get the fun started already, you decided to save it for after the other fun you had planned came, you pulled him away by his shoulders and he whined. -Mm, i know i know but before you get too excited i have a present for you- you sung the last part and gave him a big smile. -Better than your pussy?- he said, leaning against the table of the small dining area next to the kitchen, adjacent to the entrance. You produced and exaggerated gasp as if shocked. -Never.- you shook your head before chuckling with him, his smile lines stretching with his mouth. You opened your bag and pulled out the small metallic pink bag, stretching it out for him to grab, he furrowed his brows at you before snatching it and taking the tissue paper out, throwing it behind him like a child, you waited patiently for his reaction as he took it out, looking at it and reading the box before a huge devilish grin stretched itself from ear to ear, looking up at you again. -Happy birthday...- you said in a fake coy manner, your hands behind your back as you flashed him a seductive grin, you walked over to where he was standing and took the box, moving it from hand to hand- I thought we could go out...have dinner...test it out...- you smiled up at him again. -Mmm...I'm gonna fuck with you so good- he half growled, pulling you against his chest and kissing you hard and fast. It didn't take the two of you too long to get ready, before you slipped on your skirt you leaned against the bathroom sink, opening and sanitizing the toy before lathering it up with lube, it slipped in rather easily, you were surprised it wasn't too uncomfortable, you guessed it was about to get worse though. -Alright,- you said, smoothing your skirt as you came out of the bathroom- Eight modes, twelve speeds, here you go big guy...- You handed him the small silicone remote, he couldn't contain a mischievous smile as he looked down at it, you rolled your eyes at his eagerness, it was about to be a fun night, rough for you, you were sure about that, but fun for him. -Do you have it on already?- -Yup- you said, turning around to grab your purse from the table. As soon as you turned you felt it, hard vibrations sifting through your core, you gasped and gripped the back of one of the chairs tightly, looking back at your now very pleased boyfriend and his hungry eyes. He had the audacity to let out an evil giggle with a wide grin at the front row. -This is gonna be fun!- he exclaimed, you flicked his head jokingly and walked out the door with him trailing behind you, biting back a grin yourself, it was going to be fun. You held hands as you waited for the subway and the whole way to your stop, you were walking up the stairs to the street when you felt the buzzing begin again, the speed was similar but the set, you managed to notice, was different, this one felt like beats inside your core, it made you gasp again and breathe heavily as you clung to the railing, cursing your boyfriend who came to stand besides you. -You okay there kid?- he looked at you tilting his head with a smirk, you looked up at him in defiance and took a sharp breath through your nose. The buzz stopped suddenly and you exhaled deep breaths as your thighs relaxed, you looked up at him again and he had the audacity to be faking concern. -You're sweating baby, you okay?- You scoffed, straightening your posture and running a hand through your hair as you rolled your eyes at him and kept walking. You could pretty much fucking hear him grinning and snickering as he walked behind you, you took a deep breath trying to arm yourself with patience as the wetness caused by the small device up your vagina pooled on your panties. Adam trotted a few steps until he came to stand besides you and wrapped a tight arm around your waist, bringing you closer to kiss your cheek. -If i hug you tight enough do you think it'll shoot out?- he asked only half joking. You side eyed him with a pinched brow, but then hummed thinking about it, it probably wouldn't since that was pretty much the whole point, otherwise it would be annoying having to push it back in constantly. -Probably not...- -But you're wet- he argued. You bit the inside of your cheek looking at his naughty grin and felt like defying him. -Meh...I'm not really that wet to be honest...- You watched his tongue press on the inside of his cheeks and before you could smile victorious you felt it again, an insistent buzz shaking through your walls in the same pattern as before, and soon enough he increased the speed, making you shudder and clench, your lower belly already burning. At the growing tremble spreading down to your knees, you shot a hand forward to grip at his shoulder and pressed your mouth shut to prevent any noises, remembering you were still on a sidewalk. He changed the setting, this time a pattern that changed as it went, it wasn't repetitive, which made it harder for you to anticipate it, a gasp meant to come out of you but instead a whimper slid out and you stumbled forward to silence it against his chest. -What was that baby?- he said, moving backwards slightly to look at you. -Ugh...fu- ah, fuck you...- you moaned, although you meant to protest. He laughed at you trying to curse him and you joined in on the chuckle before the beat changed again and you bit your lip, forcing down a moan, and your legs shuddered, making you pretty much fall into the arms of your refrigerator looking man. He slowly guided you to lean back against a wall, and the pattern started again, you bit your lip and thought about how if he kept having his fun you'd never make it to dinner. -A...Adam. Hmm...- you whimpered. -You like that don't you?- he smiled, leaning over to kiss your cheek- You want me to speed it up?- he whispered seductively. It did feel good, really good to be honest, you just weren't ready for a tiny device deciding when and where you were about to have an orgasm, better said, you were not ready for your boyfriend deciding that, but you had to admit, it was hot, letting him have even more power over you than he already did when he got his hands on you. You bit your lip, looking around quickly to make sure no one was around to see you tremble and drip down your thighs. -Ahuh...- you managed to choke out. You heard a faint click before the speed went up and you shuddered, your hand cupped Adam's neck for support and he held you by the waist with his mouth deep in your neck, kissing and sucking. Delicious tingling accompanied the vibrations striking inside your core, your thighs clenched and pressed together, and Adam whispered praises and filthy nothings in your ear, your moans only a little muffled by the far away sounds of the city. The patterns and speed, the build up of the whole situation getting you going, had gotten you already almost to the edge, there was heat and tightness on your belly just waiting to explode at any moment, and so hoisting your skirt and leg up, Adam licked his fingers and rubbed over your soaked panties before he found your clit, starting a pattern of circles over it that got you gasping and panting as you gripped his shoulders. -You're gonna cum here on the street, like a common whore?- he panted in that desperate sex voice you recognized. -Mmm...- you whined, but you couldn't get any real words out, his fingers increased the pressure and the mixture of vibrations and sensitivity finally threw you over the edge. A long, and fairly loud, moan escaped from the depths of your throat, spasming around the vibrating silicone toy inside you and making your jerk over Adam's fingers. When you finally came back to your senses you realized two things, you hadn't even gotten to the restaurant yet, and you had just cummed on the street against a wall. Also you could barely walk without wobbling, but you also realized how fun and awesome the whole thing was, and honestly the mere idea of being pinned against a wall with your leg up, soaked panties out for anyone to see, and a vibrating toy inside you was already getting you going again, and you knew how pent up Adam must've been as well. Therefore, as soon as you sat down for dinner and he slowly starting teasing you again with the weakest setting, you tried turning the tables to your favor, humming delighted and biting your lip as you closed your eyes whenever you were sure no one was watching, and leaning closer and closer to him with your legs hoisted up slightly so he could see how you were pressing your thighs. -Let's skip dinner...- you looked at him seductively. -Mm no no, you wanted to come to dinner, suck it up.- he shook his head and gave you a side smile. As he said so, the speed got higher and he chose another setting, your lips parted while you fought back a moan. Throughout dinner he dedicated himself to testing out all the settings he hadn't tried yet, and you, well you looked like a mess, anyone watching from the outside would think you were either feverish or had a stomach bug. You squirmed in your seat, crossing and uncrossing your legs, feeling the dripping wetness between your legs as the buzzing pleasure took you on a slow torturous climb to another orgasm. But Adam wouldn't let you get there, the rhythm was delicious, but slow, giving you just enough delight to keep you holding back inappropriate noises but still have your breaths coming out harshly. You hardly talked, since at one point you tried to distract yourself with eating some of the bread they had left you before they brought you your meals, and it backfired on you, as you opened your mouth to eat, a more than loud enough to hear moan went out your lips. You were crimson with embarrassment as you heard the table behind you stopped talking for a second, your thighs were tightly pressed and unmoving throughout the rest of the dinner, watching as Adam tried making conversation while you tried not to roll your eyes back into your skull from the constant waves of pleasure, when the waitress came asking if you wanted dessert, you gritted your teeth in focus knowing damn well Adam would gladly accept even though it meant spending more money just to watch you squirm in pleasure as you attempted to eat. -Um no, can we get the check?- he responded to the lady, to your surprise. She nodded and assured you she'd be right back with the check, and you almost wanted to cry of relief knowing he spared you from more suffering, and knowing damn well you were about to be fucked senseless as soon as you walked into the apartment, which only struck yet more tingles up your belly. As soon as the door opened you were onto each other, walking in as you kissed and kicking the door closed, now that you didn't have to pretend, you could take out of the pent up pleasure onto him, and right now you were focusing on his lips, so plump and plushy, you could bite them right off, and you did bite at them, and sucked and ran your tongue all over them as he did the same to yours, the kiss deep and messy, harsh breaths and moans escaping both of you. Suddenly he let go, mouth parted and wet with saliva, looking down at you he took a step away, you noticed the vibrations inside you had come to a stop. -Get on all fours. And crawl to the bedroom.- he demanded slowly, eyes dark but glinting with lust. You bit your lip as you instinctively kneeled in front of him, noticing how his erection had gotten his jeans tighter, you only smiled imagining how he himself must've endured his own torture by containing the raging boner. With your head looking forward and your ass up for him to enjoy, you started crawling your way down the hallway, around two steps in the vibrations came to life again and you gasped, you should've seen that coming. But now you didn't have to hide how good it felt, and somehow that made it more tolerable. Your hips jerked back and up in the air at the rhythm of the small vibrator, a string of moans and whines escaping you as you kept on crawling, noticing you were almost halfway to your bedroom already, you turned around, flipping your hair over your shoulder to give your boyfriend a victorious and lustful look, he only watched you, mouth pressed into a pouty line, before he strut forward and picked you up. You gasped at the motion, vibrator still very much going, but you didn't have much time to react before you were thrown on the bed like a sack of flour, bouncing once before Adam's body was over yours and his lips trapped you in another searing kiss. -You think you're the only one that fucking suffered?- he panted, sitting up straight to take his shirt off and undo his pants- I've been fucking hard all fucking night, take that shit off.- You were more than sure he meant the small device inside you, you pulled up your skirt and he tugged your underwear off, now ruined with your wetness, you pulled the device out with a low moan and threw it somewhere on the bed, Adam's arms gripped your legs and brought them up his shoulders, pulling you closer forcefully as you slid off the rest of your clothes. He stroked his cock as he gazed down his body at your wet pussy, pink and glistening, ready for his cock, he rubbed the underside right in between your folds and over your sensitive clit, you mewled. -You wanna get fucked? You little whore?- he asked, voice low and saturated with need, looking down at your juices coating his dick. -Mmhmm- you moaned quietly. You were looking up at him and his gigantic tower of a body heaving in the dark room, your ankles resting on his shoulders and his prominent nose catching the faint light coming in through the window, you couldn't wait for him to fuck you. He pushed into you with a sharp breath, stretching you out halfway in before he started thrusting into you balls deep, hard and slow at first, paused, making you gasp and shudder with every thrust before he started gaining more speed, large hands squeezing your thighs and skin slapping on skin with growing desperation. -Mm, harder baby, fuck me harder...- you whined, your eyes shutting close and brow pinching. He leaned himself over you, bringing your legs down to your chest, his cock dove into you faster and deeper, hitting your cervix and making you jerk back and forth, tits bouncing as you brought your fingers down to rub at your clit, moaning loudly. -You love to be fucking pounded, huh? I knew you did, standing in the corner where i picked you up, with your little tight dress, like a fucking slut?- he breathed out harshly. He looked down at you as he spoke, his hair bouncing with your tits as he fucked you down against the mattress, electricity swimming through your core. You loved when he talked to you like that, the more random or weirder the better. -Fuck, yes, I do, I want you to fill me up, I want to be your little cumslut!- you said in a high pitched effort of a voice. He grunted at that, fucking you harder, his thighs slapping on your ass as he plunged down onto you and made you want to scream with pleasure, your hands searched and squeezed at his biceps as if they provided some type of support, toes curling with the mixed pleasure shocks of your digits on your clit and his dick thrusting hard into your cunt. You were whining and moaning, trashing against the bed with your mouth open for curses and praises to come out shamelessly, chanting Adam's name as if you really were a needy whore, and who wouldn't be for a dick like that? He stood up straight again, his hands gripping tightly at your hips and bringing you forward to get fucked by him as he pleased, you briefly saw him look down, admiring the way his cock used your pussy and you played with your nub before he looked at you again panting. -Do you want this? Huh? Do you want my cock? Shit. Do you??- he asked desperate, you knew after all this build up, neither of you would last much longer. -Mm yes, god i want it, i want it real bad please daddy- you whimpered, not so sure you weren't speaking nonsense, pleading for him to make the filling feeling on your belly explode and wash you in bliss. -Fuckk.- he growled, his hand came to squeeze at your jaw, making you look at him- You're cum on this cock, and then I'm gonna paint this fucking pussy with my cum do you understand??- You nodded eagerly, gifting him some hazy puppy eyes as he bucked his hips harder inside you, your eyes rolled back and your mouth opened in a long choked scream as you felt it, you orgasm hitting you hard with every strike of his dick around your walls, your back arched and your pussy spasmed, clenching around him and making him moan. He pushed your legs down opening them as he fucked you fast through your orgasm and reaching his own, he pulled out just in time and with a grunt he jerked himself off, spilling himself all over your folds as he groaned and moaned, you could barely muster a thought, all you felt was the feeling of his hot cum dripping on your pussy. The two of you laid there, naked, sweating, panting breathlessly, Adam laid perpendicular to you, your legs still fallen open as they trembled, his torso glistening with sweat as he caressed your calf. -This was the best fucking birthday of my life...- he breathed out, you chuckled with your eyes closed. It was fun, everything new with him was fun, you loved that about him, how he opened all those new things for you, mostly in bed, that you had never had the courage to try, he was weird and dorky and temperamental, and you loved it. You laid there, eyes closed and head hazy, humming pleased, tired but happy. -Do you want a protein bar?- you heard him say, turning his head to look at you, you opened your eyes and nodded with a small smile, watching his cute butt get up and walk to the kitchen.


	2. Sorry Daddy (Kylo Ren x Reader)

~  
Painful cramps are killing you, and as you fight your hormonal pain, your boyfriend Kylo tries to soothe you, irritated thanks to the pain, you blow him off, but you recognize how mean you behaved, and you want to make it up to him.  
~

Welcome to my first one shot 😏   
Just to be clear this is a modern AU, not the SW Universe.

Warning ⚠️:  
Daddy kink  
Hair pulling  
Gagging  
Face fucking

Have fun 😏

—————  
You were squirming and groaning, you've been in constant pain for two hours now and it was barely the first day of your period. The sharp pain wasn't ceasing and you curled into a little ball under the heavy blankets, eyes shut as you drew slow deep breaths in.

As you were drowning on misery you heard the turning of keys at the front door, you glanced at the digital clock over your nightstand, thinking Kylo had gotten home early until you realized, it was already 7 pm, you groaned again, starting to get pissed off at the never ending cramps on your lower belly.

You heard him walk through the apartment, probably looking for you, his heavy footsteps got closer and closer until you heard them stop at the door.

-Did you at least get out of bed today?-

In retrospective you knew he was joking, in his own stern confusing way, but your hormones were very much not aware, or didn't care for that matter, all you cared about was the stinging pain stabbing at your gut, you merely groaned at him, clearly displeased with his comment.

Dating hot headed Kylo Ren was a bit hard at first, hell, for a long while you didn't even know if you two were really dating, he wasn't much of a communication guy, but you had time, and lucky for him you liked your guys mysterious and intimidating. You peeled through his layers little by little until he had no option but to give in to you, it sounded malicious but all he actually had to "give into" was your affection, and the fact that he wanted it. It helped that you held the place of the only smallest soft spot he had for you.

He walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge, unbuttoning his suit jacket to sit comfortably besides you, you barely eyed him, a frown on yourself at the increase of pain he had caused you with his body shifting the mattress.

-Are you alright?- 

-No.- you answered like it was obvious.

-Okay. And what's wrong?- he asked with a huff through his nose.

Although many would argue the opposite, Kylo was a very patient man, he just didn't tolerate unprofessionalism in the workplace, though you were always there to tell him when he was being a bit, well, dramatic, as he tended to be, whether he would listen to you or not.

-Cramps...- you sighed, tensing up and panting as you felt another wave of knotting in your ovaries.

-Oh...- he said plainly- Have you taken any medicine?-

You huffed, irritated, you were inclined to threw a sarcastic comment his way about how you hadn't thought about that, medicine! For pain! What a brilliant idea!

-Do you want something to eat?- he asked, running a few fingers through your hair.

You were very much not in the mood for touching, but he was trying to be nice, you guessed, so you let him, you were actually starting to feel sleepy, coming to think about it a nap would probably serve you well.

-No just... I'm fine- you told him as nicely as possible, hoping he would get the memo and leave.

He sighed heavily again, your eyes were closed but you knew his mouth was pressed into a thin line, his patience was running low and although you noticed you didn't seem to care.

He rubbed your back, a little too harshly for your liking, you knew he was trying to comfort you in some way, and had it not been for the crippling pain and shock of hormones you were going through you would probably appreciate it, maybe give him a smile, but right now you just wanted to be left alone and he wasn't helping.

-Kylo.- you snapped- I'm really tired could you just...leave me for a while?- 

His hand stopped and backed away from you, your eyes opened when you snapped at him but didn't look his way, on your peripherals you saw his jaw clench and he gave one last, clearly irritated sigh before he shot up from the bed and left, hands on his pockets all the way except to close the door behind him, you knew he was mad now, and as soon as he left you felt bad for speaking to him that way, it wasn't his fault that you were exceptionally sensitive today, but you could handle that later, for now, you cuddled under the heavy covers, remembering how you were wearing his shirt. 

You would've more than welcomed him if he had just laid besides you, then again you could've asked him, you felt like crying all of a sudden, between making Kylo mad and the shooting pain on your lower torso, you stirred around in bed once again, wanting to punch yourself at how irritated you were feeling, eventually the exhaustion was a little too much, and your eyes felt heavy as you gave way to a deep sleep.

***  
As you slowly woke up again, you instantly felt the pain was gone, this made you feel so much more relieved, you stretched freely without your insides churning around, and you even smiled to yourself as you relaxed, burying your face on Kylo's side of the bed as you smelled his scent, and so you remembered how mean you were to him, and you cursed yourself, your smile disappearing, you felt really bad, and you stared up at the ceiling, normally he'd punish you when you were being a brat, and boy did you love his punishments, but you were on your period now, still, you wanted to let him know how sorry you were.

-Kylo!- you called, not so much as scream but an exclamation, he didn't answer.

You called out again, he still wasn't answering, you looked over to the bathroom door but the lights were off, so he wasn't there, it came to mind that maybe he didn't want to answer you, which only made you feel worse, you bit your lip, you would most certainly pay for it once your period was over, and with all the days left, his irritation would either bubble up more at the need to punish you, or maybe, just maybe, calm down a tiny bit if you were enchanting enough.

But right now you wanted him here, now you did want his touch and his back rubs, your hand extended to the nightstand to turn on the lamp, you thought about how greedy he would think you were being, but you were sorry, another option came to mind.

-Daddy?- you called out in the poutiest way possible.

There was silence again, maybe he wasn't here? No, the sound of far away footsteps proved you wrong, and you smiled to yourself, you knew that would work, he loved it.  
Your brooding man appeared at the door, opening it slowly before stuffing his hands back on the pockets of his suit pants, his tie and jacket were gone, and his sleeves were rolled up, the expensive watch always stayed on unless he was sleeping.

-Come here...- you said very softly, arms hugging the pillow in a needy way.

He walked closer, slowly, looking down at you until he reached the edge of the bed, and he stood there still, hands never leaving the pockets, you looked up at his face, his brow was fallen, his mouth was pink and plush, but settled in a serious line, his hair shiny even under the faint light of the room, you loved his features, they were so pronounced yet so smooth. 

You patted the bed next to you, he cocked a brow and his forehead wrinkled, you flashed him a guilty pout and doe eyes.

-Please...- you murmured.

His eyes switched around yours for a moment before he exhaled through his nose and sat on the bed slowly, moving to lean back against the headboard, legs stretched in front of him, hands instantly going back inside his pockets, you wondered if he was doing it because he knew how much you liked his hands, the way the veins traveled through the long wide fingers, they were big and manly, just like the rest of him, except maybe for the beauty marks scattered along his face, or his smile, those two were cute, you loved his smile.

You knew he wouldn't get under the covers with you, he was mad, and so you laid besides him, looking up with sorry puppy eyes, propping yourself up to rest your head over his lower abdomen, your hand draping over his thigh.

-I thought you wanted to be alone...- he remarked, staring down at you.

-I wasn't feeling well...- you snuggled against him, your hand stroking up higher- I'm sorry daddy...- you gave him a shy small smile.

His jaw clenched and his lips parted only slightly, the hand opposite from you came closer, his index against your jaw and his thumb rubbing your cheek in soft circles. You gave him another close smile, your hand now closer to his crotch.

-How sorry are you?- his voice was low, the honey pools of his eyes dripping down onto yours.

-I'm really, really sorry..- your hand stroke and lightly squeezed his thigh.

Now your own mouth was parted, you could feel him tense as you got closer to the growing bulge of his pants, he kept rubbing your cheek and staring down into your wide eyes, his fingers came to pinch your chin and his thumb swiped over your bottom lip, your mouth watered at the thought of taking it into your mouth, though your goal was to have something way bigger in it. His thumb left your lip and he cupped your neck by the nape, you swallowed 

-Show daddy how sorry you are- he said, holding your neck a little tighter encouraging you.

You took a deep breath and smiled eagerly, biting your lip as you brought your hand to palm at the pressing bulge on his pants, stroking up and down, slowly, not too hard, you loved to feel him and the quick effect you still had on him. His breathing deepened, toned chest expanding with each of them as he held your head in place over his lap, watching you tease him.

But you remembered why you were doing this, you had an attitude with him and you wanted to make it up, you knew you were way off if you thought a blowjob would spare you from further punishment, but it wasn't about that, it was about getting your grumpy giant back to a decent mood.

Being done with the little teasing, you reached to undo his button and then his zipper, he exhaled through his nose when it went down touching his erection, already pressing up against the double layer of fabric, and you bit your lip as you hooked your fingers on the hem of his boxers, giving him the hint to lift his hips, he did so and you tugged down the layers his cock sprung free from restrictions. Thick and big, it fell backwards onto his lower abdomen, head pink and veins running down, asking to be taken into your mouth as you saw the smallest drop of precum form over the slit.

You spat on your hand and wrapped it around his girth, he grumbled as you started to stroke up and down, relaxing under your touch but tightening his hold on the nape of your neck, you looked up at him with doe, sorry eyes as you ran your tongue flat up his length and lapped at his head.

-Tell me how sorry you are.- he almost demanded, his eyes burning down at you with lust.

You went back down as you jerked a little harder, his hips buckled only slightly and his thighs clenched, but his stare stayed on your eyes as you reached his balls.

-I'm really sorry daddy...- you pouted up at him, resting your head on his thigh when you sucked one of his balls in, making sure to keep up the strokes on his cock.

His lips parted wider watching you take his balls in your mouth, looking up at him from behind his throbbing cock, with his free hand he rolled up his shirt, exposing half his torso, before going back to grip at the blankets as you sucked only a little harder, taking both of them in your mouth.

A pebble of precum formed again at the head and you rubbed your thumb, spreading it, he grunted and gritted his teeth, you smirked to yourself.

-I don't think you are...- he breathed out, it always surprised you the way even as he tensed under your mouth he could keep a straight tone when he spoke, barely showing how much he loved to see you take him in your mouth.

Eager to prove it to him, you stopped sucking his balls and moved up again to his dick, sucking your way up on the side until you reached the head and pressed your tongue on the underside before taking it in your mouth, fluttering your lashes up at him as you bobbed your head taking more and more of him.

-Are you? Is that why you're sucking daddy's cock? Is that the way a slut like you says they're sorry?-

A quiet and long gasp filled his chest as you went down on him, hollowing your cheeks to go further down and gain more reactions from him, you shut your eyes as you felt him hitting the back of your throat, being as big as he is, you gagged at the sensation, you knew he loved it, cupping the back of your neck and keeping you down with his cock down your throat.

-Mmhmm- you managed to respond.

You moaned and swirled your tongue as best as you could, gagging once again, tears were starting to prickle at the corners of your eyes when he relaxed his hold with a groan. You hummed with gratitude and went back to bobbing your head and swirling your tongue, pressing on the underside right over that bit of soft skin.

His words incited a pooling sensation in between your thighs you of course couldn't relieve, but you knew his words were as much for himself as they were for you, but you tried to press your thighs together, hoping to get at least some type of faint relief.

While you rubbed one of his tensing thighs your hand stroked at his length again, you mouth sucking hard and tongue teasing the slit, tasting the strong salty precum, and humming down on him, sensing the way his hips bucked with the vibrations and started to clench, indicating he was close.

-Fuck...good girl...- he grumbled, his mouth parted and eyes hazy when you gazed up at him momentarily.

His hands joined in your hair and gathered it into a ponytail so he could fully see the way you sucked on his cock, leaving it wet with the saliva pooling down from your mouth, your thighs pressed harder when he slowly started moving up and down, pushing his cock into you, fucking your mouth. You relaxed and let him take over, hands rested on his thighs, thumbs rubbing as you relaxed your mouth and let his cock fuck your face, sliding down your tongue and in your throat.

His rhythm increased, thrusts a little harder and a little faster, you moaned at him, at his movements and the small sounds of his ragged breaths and ocasional grunts, your thighs clenching and rubbing together, eyes shutting as you felt him dive deeper and groan, reaching his release, his thighs tensed and he bucked hard up into you, earning a moan from you before it was chocked by his seed spilling in your throat, you relaxed it and swallowed every drop as it coated your walls, hot, creamy and bitter.

He let go of your hair so the ponytail would fall off, but as you slowly sucked him clean he ran his fingers through your hair, whiskey brown eyes looking down into yours as you met them. Your hand moved up and down his thigh as you gently sucked and licked his cock from the side, feeling it get soft in your mouth.

-Do you believe now?- you said in a sweet voice.

He tilted his head, watching you lean into his touch and lick your lips, now swollen from the extensive abuse to your mouth, his gaze drifted down to them.

-Come here- he commanded softly.

You understood what he wanted, after all you hadn't given him a kiss when he got home, you knew although he was serious and tough on the outside, he liked his daily kiss when coming back from work. A small smile creeped on your face as you moved up to sit on his side and leaned onto him, your hands rested on his broad chest and you laid your lips over his in a slow kiss, your hands quickly found his hair as you melted into his lips, soft and plush just like you loved them.

He hummed while pulled away, still hovering over your mouth.

-Now i do...- he said with a smirk- Don't think you're getting away without a punishment. That's still on the line.-

You bit your lip smiling, running you hand on his hair and looking at his lips, feeling his thumb rub on your thigh.

-Yes daddy...- you replied, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, and if you have any requests of anything you'd like to see in this collection, feel free to dm or leave it in the comments!


	3. Together Apart (Kylo Ren x Reader)

My first request! This was suggested by @_fathag23 (on Wattpad) who gave me permission to tag her, I've actually thought of making a fic with a similar concept before so who knows 👀

~  
In a world were soulmates can hear when the other one's crying, there are two types of people, those who believe it to be a wonderful way of connecting, and those who do all in their power not to cry. Around three months ago, after the fall of Starkiller base, you mourn the loss of some of your closest friends, and to your surprise, you discover that tedious night the identity of your soulmate, Kylo Ren. You become part of the second group in this world, not by choice, but by command, why would the mighty Kylo Ren want to be the soulmate of a low ranking simple employee like you?  
~

WARNING: Angst, mentions of death, there's no smut in this chapter, it's mostly a comfort and sweet chapter (ikr Kylo Ren sweet? It was a challenge ngl)

Have fun 😏

—————  
The Finalizer seemed even colder and somber than Starkiller, the little humanity the planet-base had was completely lost in this ship, people moved from one point to another every hour of the day, and yet almost no voices were heard, anyone could be confused with a droid if you closed your eyes.

It could be that your view of your new "home" was directly affected by the loss of your last one, or the people that made it a home, the people you couldn't save. You took a deep sharp breath, jaw clenching and unclenching, you couldn't even remember what the last thing you told them was, but it sure wasn't goodbye, it sure wasn't "It's gonna be okay, and if it's not, just know that you're my closest friends, i love you"

Another deep breath, blink, swallow. Every physical tip you had heard about to prevent crying was being put to exhaustive use these days, lately you had been keeping it together rather well, it was helpful that you could be sad, you just needed to avoid crying.

It was almost ironic really, all your life you never understood how there could be people out there who would go to extreme measures so they wouldn't find their soulmate, who wouldn't want to, you found it to be such a wonderful phenomenon, even if you had to wait, even if some never actually met their companion before they died, you always hoped you would, you wanted to.

Of course you never imagined (seriously not for one second) that your soulmate would be the one person completely out of reach, the one person that people thought unlovable, the one person whose reputation and alleged history gave way to rumors about him not having a soulmate, but everyone did, even Kylo Ren, unfortunately, that happened to be you.

To be fair to yourself, he wasn't "out of reach", he had made himself out of your reach. No, he didn't want you, you couldn't believe it either, who wouldn't want their soulmate?

His reasoning? That he could not be seen or known to be bonded to someone of such low rank, to a simple minority like you were, that his life was far too busy and his destiny far too glorious for a worthless distraction like you.

He had been more than clear, if you cried, he wouldn't hesitate to get rid of you, you didn't want to know exactly what he meant.

Those were a few rough days, but at least back then you had your coworkers, your friends, your own small family, and then Starkiller blew up. And now you were a rejected soulmate, alone and forbidden to cry.

Today was being especially rough, you had been called to an audience with the one and only General Hux himself to speak of a trial happening next week, a trial that would decide whether you had been negligent to your duty during the evacuation or not. They had given you the task of aiding the pilots that went off to battle, and you had left your position when the floor cracked only a few feet away from where you stood and Tara, your helper at that moment, and closest friend, fell to her death.

You threw your head back and blinked the few prickles of tears in the corners of your eyes before the elevator finally opened and you rushed out to your quarters at the lowest level, currently being used for refugees.

The door slid open with a huff, and you were greeted with the same monotone grey and cold quarters of every day, the bed was undone like you left it, and it was dark. It wasn't that much different from the one you had on Starkiller, everything looked the same in the First Order, but this one didn't feel yours, and it was so cold, you didn't know if it was simply the cold of the metallic structure of the ship, or the freezing embrace of melancholy that hugged your shoulders, making your dark circles deepen and your shoulders slump forward when you walked.

Life had become so disappointing, it had smacked you in the face and let you down without a single small drop of guilt or pity for you, it took everything away and then turned around and left you. You were alone, your identity was gone, your life drained from your face and body, completely careless about your faith yet anxious and suffering about it, you had no one, not a single soul.

You walked quickly to the faucet in the small bathroom and turned it on, hunching forward and washing your face before tilting your head and drinking multiple gulps of water, swallowing gave the illusion of downing that lump in the throat that made you want to cry, so you kept on drinking water and relaxing your face muscles until you felt it go away.

You never noticed how necessary, or normal, crying was, until you started trying to prevent it, especially nowadays, it's such a liberating response, and so incredibly common too, a defense mechanism that worked wonders to spill all of the tension, all of the sadness and stress and worries, and you had been denied of it.

Looking in the mirror you could see the physical effort constantly being put into stopping the tears, your bottom lip trembled.

Surely a mass murderer like Kylo Ren could survive hearing one person cry, just for a little, he didn't care anyways, he could give you one small break, a pass, after all it wasn't like you were searching him, doing it on purpose to attract him to you, if anything since his frightening threat, you weren't sure you wanted him as a soulmate either.

Technically, if you tried and cry in complete silence, he wouldn't hear you, would he? You weren't sure but what would there be to hear? You'd just be letting the tears fall, maybe let your lip curl into a painful arch as you held back sobs, that would be enough.

You walked to the narrow bed slowly, looking forward to falling asleep but in no rush to wake up to another day, you kicked your boots off, slowly lowering your head over the pillow, looking up at the ceiling with a deep sigh. Where was the old you? You knew maybe the First Order wasn't justice and equality for all, but you used to look forward to your job, you used to like stopping by the food court for your daily plate of whatever tasteless thing they served, only so you could spend a little more with people who were there for you, even if you didn't always laughed out loud with each other.

What was left now was the depressing remains of someone who used to look forward to another day, someone who used to smile. A single stray tear fell down your temple, you barely noticed it, but then your vision got blurry, and another one fell, and then your lip trembled and your brow tensed.

And soon enough, you were crying.

You kept it down as much as you could, you tried taking deep breaths instead of sobbing, or parting your mouth in a grimace instead of groaning at the pain, rolling to your side and tensing up into a ball as to make up for any noise, you thought maybe if you cried really hard for a short time it would be enough, but the tears wouldn't stop coming and the pit in your stomach wouldn't stop aching.

Before you could stop it, a resounding sob left from the depths of your chest. You covered your mouth quickly, but couldn't stop a whimper from breaking through, you begged he hadn't heard you, you begged he didn't care enough to acknowledge it, you didn't feel like dealing with the commander of the First Order right now.

After 10 minutes of silent crying, with the ocasional shudder from the cold mixed with the overflowing emotions, you thought you had saved yourself from embarrassment, that was until you heard the unmistakable sound of your door hissing open.

Next thing you heard was exactly four steps, heavy, echoing in your dark quiet chambers, dark just like the presence that carried them. Though you didn't look up, you knew who stood at the entrance of your room, the most dangerous man in this ship, the onlooker of every move every person made, the murderer of thousands.

Your soulmate.

-Was i not clear enough?- he spoke, the vibrations in his voice told you he was wearing the mask, though you had never seen him without it really.

-I'm sorry...- your voice, on the other hand, was a thin whisper.

-Look at me.- 

You shut your eyes tightly for a second, your lip curling down again, you opened them back and looked down at the floor where he stood, all you could see for a second before you sat up and lifted your head was the stance of his legs and the long cape falling behind. When you finally dared look at him, you felt even more sad, because you weren't scared, you weren't angry, you were sad, you felt betrayed by destiny, there he stood, an all black tower with a thick carbon mask, and he despised you as far as you knew.

-Why?- he asked sternly, your eyes looked over the visor- Why are you crying?- 

The faintest glint of hope sparked for a second in your chest.

Does he care?

-I only care about what reason was deemed worthy of disobeying a direct order from your Commander.- he said, serious but almost casual, because he didn't care.

You forgot he could read your thoughts, which made the task of containing yourself a lot harder, especially when he expected you to simply go about your day ignoring the death of your teammates, this made more tears form in your eyes.

-My friends are dead.- you said, broken and in disbelief of his utter lack of consideration- I saw one of them die right in front of me...- you choked out, your words trembling at the end, another tear falling from your eyes.

-You have a duty with the First Order. I suggest you focus on that instead of mourning the loss of expendable lives.-

He turned slowly as he said so, ready to leave you on your misery, but you had nothing left to lose anymore.

-How can i when I'm not allowed an unstoppable response to grief by my very own soulmate- you whispered in disbelief.

He stopped on his tracks, his fists were tightly clenched, this time his body snapped to face you, his posture showing how little patience he had left.

-Your personal worries are non of my concern. I don't have time for childish and useless matters like a pointless connection.- he said, harshly, spitting the words as if you were being ridiculous.

At this point, you didn't care that he didn't want anything to do with you, you didn't mind that he didn't care, or better said, you did mind, it did hurt, but if he wouldn't love you, because he never would, he could at least let you suffer alone, at least every once in a while.

-At least give me a little time, i need it, I can't hold it any longer- your words were choked and thin by the lump growing in your throat- Please...-

-No.- he turned again.

Your lips trembled and your chin wrinkled to the point where your face was starting to go red.

-Please...- you begged.

-I said no.- 

Eyes sealing shut in an inhuman effort to hold in your weeping, you brought your knees to your chest and buried your face in there, trying to stop any sounds, hearing him walk away before you sniffled one last time. In a second you heard him turn on his heel with a furious growl and stomp over to you, when you lifted your head and saw the menacing tower of black approaching you, you stumbled back until your back hit the wall and he cornered you.

-Stop. Crying. Why are you so sensitive?!- he spat in an altered voice.

-I don't know! I'm scared!! And I'm alone, and I don't understand!- you yelled with a sob, how did he expect you to stop when he was being like this?

-What is it you don't understand?- the helmet tilted, a predatory air in the gesture.

It made you drop your gaze, staring instead at his chest, eyes blurry, breaths deep but ragged, you just couldn't stop.

-Why you hate me so much...- you finally said- I've done nothing to hurt you- a mumble, mostly to yourself.

You saw his chest fill with air and then back down again as you heard an exasperated sigh through the mask. He stood straight again, pulling away from you, yet you still sat against the wall.

-You're a distraction. You'd be getting in my way if you were to go against my wishes.- he didn't sound angry like before, or commanding, but still serious.

-But we're soulmates...- you managed to whisper, trying to understand his logic yourself.

He had turned to leave yet again when he heard you, his posture was straight and his chin up, in complete ignorance of your current state, but there was a pause before he spoke, a pause where his fists clenched and un clenched, and then he finally spoke, like he had figured out what to say.

-...That means nothing to me.- another beat- Find someone who meets that criteria if you are so desperate.-

It kept becoming more and more clear how true his lack of interest for you was, though you didn't respond, a new set of tears fell at the response you wanted to give him.

I don't have anyone...

You didn't. You had people, hell you hadn't even minded when you'd meet your soulmate because you had them, you weren't alone.

-There are many people in this ship, you'll find someone...- he said, you noticed how less stern his words seemed.

Maybe he was right, maybe there'd be someone else in this cold metallic space with the same luck you had to face, maybe the person who gets to be Hux's soulmate.

After you stayed silent again, starting to finally give up, you heard him slowly walking to the door.

-You used to cry a lot more... I was happy for you when it stopped...- his steps came to a halt-I remember wishing i was with you, to let you know you weren't abandoned...-

-Enough.- he interrupted.

-Sorry...-

Those were long nights for the two of you, more for him, you could imagine, that's why it was so hard to fully hate him, or snap at him, he had called you sensitive, but he used to feel so much, and those nights he was so worried, anxious.

-How can you care about a stranger?- he asked, voice empty.

Some nights he would cry himself to sleep, some nights you'd hear him, audibly whining, he had gotten you scared and worried yourself, some nights you'd hear him plead, like something, or someone, was hurting him, and you'd stay up praying he was okay. One night, the crying stopped, and then it never came back, and you were concerned, you tried thinking maybe he had escaped whatever hell he was going through, and was now happy, at least content.

-Because... you sounded so lost, and afraid...Did you get to go back home? Like you wanted to?- you asked, hoping you were right, though you had to admit you had been relieved he was alive.

-No.- his response was surprisingly quiet, before his tone raised again- I learned to control myself, as you should.-

-Im trying...- you said genuinely- It's hard to do it on your own...-

You were trying to make him understand, trying to make him see your current situation. He stayed quiet again, it wasn't uncomfortable to you, if anything you were curious, what was he thinking? Was he deciding whether he should let you live or not? Nevertheless, you felt a strange and surprising sense of comfort that he was talking to you, even in short petty answers, at least you weren't sobbing anymore.

-We are bonded for a reason, you believe it yourself?- he finally spoke, turning halfway to face you, his posture wasn't as straight, his voice remained the same.

-And you don't?- you said, looking right into the visor of his mask, hoping you were looking into his eyes.

-I have bigger things to worry about.- he said like it was rehearsed, his head fully turning to, maybe, glare at you.

-Sorry- 

-Stop saying that.- 

Your lips pressed together before you could say it again, you bit the inside of your cheek, looking down and fiddling. When you looked up the mask was still facing your way, you were getting a little frustrated, not knowing if he was waiting for you to say something else or just watching you, you took a deep breath, the intense stare pushing you to keep rambling.

-I'm just...scared, i guess, that's all...- you almost mumbled.

-Why?- he asked, and walked closer again, tone quieter.

-Because...- you breathed deeply, thinking of how to explain it, since he couldn't see it still- I don't know, you threatened me, and you don't care about me...- you glanced up, noting how there was no sign of skin showing anywhere- I don't even know what you look like, which can be a little...unsettling...- you trailed off, hoping you hadn't ruined his neutral mood.

He stood so still you would think he had turned to stone, you noted a few quick things at that moment, he was incredibly tall, there didn't seem to be any added height to his boots, which proved that it was all him. Although it had been only a few seconds, he was still silent, and you were starting to think you had pissed him off again when he lifted his arms out of the cape onto his mask, your breath hitched when you heard the hiss of its locks being open, and then, slowly, the mask came off.

The sight made your breathing stop all over again as he tilted his head down to take it off and looked at you again, your mouth parted in shock, and you blinked, he was human, which you had already guessed but still noticed, and he was pale, you noted the bags under his eyes but most importantly the color of these, they looked like dark liquor, almost as dark as his hair in this lighting, which fell in waves dark as his clothing, his face was also dotted with moles, which took by surprise for some reason, just like his mouth, full and pink, in contrast with the posh look from the aquiline nose.

Of course something that didn't go unnoticed as well, though you took note of every aspect of his complexion, was the healing scar dragging from above his brow and disappearing inside his collar, and still, he was so beautiful it was confusing.

-Satisfied?- he asked, voice surprisingly deep, taking you aback as well.

You still couldn't say much, you didn't know what to say, you opted for closing your mouth before your jaw hit the floor, and trying to blink back to reality, still looking at the somber expression on him, if he looked intimidating with the mask then now he oozed determination and command.

-I won't hurt you.- he spoke when you didn't, you looked into his eyes- But no one can know we're bonded to each other.-

Your eyes fell again, visibly disappointed, a little hurt, but you nodded, looking away. Suddenly his bare face felt less like a privilege and more like torture, like something you would never have dangling in your face.

-I'm sorry, about your friends...- you heard him say.

His eyes had gone the tiny bit softer when you looked up at him again, he never looked away, he didn't move, he just looked at you, and you looked at him, still trying to figure him out, still trying to calculate your words to keep him steady, a part of you didn't want him to leave.

-Does it hurt?- you asked, watching the black stripe stuck over his scar to help healing.

-What?-

-The scar...- you said slowly.

He blinked, considering your question, looking around the room for a moment, he almost seemed to relax, before looking your way again.

-Not as much.- his eyes narrow just slightly- Why were you crying?- 

-I told you...my friends are dead...- you clenched your jaw, swallowing another small lump.

-That wasn't all...you were in pain.- he thought out loud, you shifted in your spot at the sudden request for vulnerability- Don't be afraid, i feel it too...-

You took a double take on his voice, soft but low, like he was trying to be careful around you as much as you were trying to be around him, and it occurred to you, that maybe he did realize how awful his threat and rejection had been to you.

-Life just...turned pointless since Starkiller went down, it keeps getting worse, it feels like there's no end to it. When i found out you were my soulmate I thought...- you pressed your lips together to save you embarrassment- I don't know what I thought, but you don't really want to acknowledge it... So i don't have anything left.-

As you spoke those last words, you looked away at the wall on the other side of the small room, you imagined a window, like the one you had on Starkiller, but bigger, where you could see the stars, how beautiful and gleaming they were. You'd think watching the vast extension of a dark void with faint glimmers of light would make you feel alone in a terrifying way, instead it made you feel less alone, but after everything, after how much life had thrown at you, and after next week's trial, you'd be fully and completely alone, with nothing left.

You didn't see it, but you could hear him take a deep breath, and then you heard a thud, when you turned he had placed the helmet over your small tray table drilled into the wall, looking down at it as he spoke.

-I cannot care for you as you would want me to.- he said quietly, and slowly turned to you, hands in relaxed fists- But...you are not alone. I feel your suffering, it'll cease...have patience.-

He sounded sincere, he appeared to know what he was talking about, you wondered if it was the experience of his own suffering, you guessed so.

-Thank you...- you looked up at him- I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me...- 

-What do you mean?-

-Years ago, when you cried about this place this...academy, and these nightmares...- you furrowed your brows, remembering the dark circles under his eyes- Do you still have them?- 

Now that you could see his eyes, you could see in them those same emotions you had heard all those years ago, pain, anger, worry, sadness, fear, abandonment. You could see the way his jaw clenched when you spoke of this academy, you guessed it wasn't his favorite topic.

-Sometimes.- he said shortly, quietly.

-Well...I remember how lonely you felt, i know you'd never seek consolation in someone like me, but...you're not alone either...- your words were gentle but confident, genuine, you truly meant them.

Again, more emotion flooded into the dark caramel of his eyes, the stars in them becoming apparent as they switched around your face, his lips pursed in an even more prominent pout, you knew what all these small movements meant, but you didn't push it. He blinked, looking down briefly and turning to look away, clenching his jaw, pretending to think.

-I'm aware of your trial next week, I'll make sure it's taken care of.- his words sounded forced, his throat bobbing as they came out.

Your eyes grew wider, you came undone from your fetal position against the wall, coming to sit at the edge of the bed, he turned to you again as you did.

-You will?- he nodded, for the first time in a while, you almost felt like smiling.- Thank you...Thank you so much...-

In an impulse you didn't really think about, you stood and rushed over to him, closing the short distance between you two, you approached with the full intention of hugging him, before your mind brought your steps to a sudden stop right as you got close enough to smell his scent, leather, and a faint touch of what smelled like melted metal.

He barely flinched, slightly pulling his face back before you stopped, but after that he didn't move, he simply looked down into your eyes, for some reason it just now occurred to you that he was actually looking at you, probably in the way you had looked at him, you wondered if he found you as beautiful, not that it mattered.

-I don't think I could stand that much noise if it went wrong.- 

The comment took a faint huff of a laugh out of you, did you laugh? Did he just make you laugh? Well not exactly, but also yes? It felt weird for a second until you looked up at him, looking into the depths of his eyes yet again, you wondered what would've been if you had met him before, if you could've been there for him when he had nightmares, maybe he would've gotten over them, because you knew, just by looking at him, that he was still haunted, that he had to learn to live with all that suffering, shut it down and bury it somewhere under all that black. 

I wish we would've met in a different setting...

You let yourself think, you were pretty sure whatever had dragged him this far was also the reason he wouldn't be with you, apart from the weight of his duty. He never got to go back home, to see his dad again like you had heard he wanted too, or maybe he did, but if he had, why was he still in such a state? You could only guess things hadn't necessarily gotten better.

His eyelids seemed to fall almost, relaxing into a soft gaze over yours, wandering your face.

-So do i...- he said, jaw clenching and lips pressing into a line.

You didn't want to look at him with pity, you knew he would probably hate that, he just looked so beaten up, literally and figuratively, but a part of you was glad he had come here tonight, it was almost comforting, you just wished it could keep on being like this.  
Knowing that he felt that way too brought some sort of relief, even if it wasn't solid, even if it wasn't resolve and happiness, now you knew it, you weren't alone.

The smallest glimpse of a smile formed on your face, you both stood there for what felt like minutes but were really seconds, his face gave nothing away of what could possibly been going on in his mind, but your mood felt slightly lifted, nurtured in a strange way. Your eyes roamed again, he really was beautiful, in a mysterious, breathtaking way. 

You waited for him to leave, but he didn't, instead you found his eyes falling to your lips, which you parted, and you leaned closer, slowly, until they found his in a buzzing encounter. He took a sharp breath through his nose, it was then that you realized what you were doing and were about to step away when you felt his hand lift and cup the nape of your neck, he angled himself a bit and the next thing you felt were his lips kissing you back, it was slow, tender, but full of energy, full of nostalgia in a way. In that short moment, you were just the two of you, just two halves of one, two soulmates that found each other, and you weren't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it met your expectations, it's hard to make Kylo Ren comforting lol


	4. About Control (Flip Zimmerman x Reader)

~  
Your boyfriend Flip leaves early for work at the station, and when you wake up to an empty bed, you feel abandoned, and decide to mess with him, after all, a woman has her needs, but don't do the crime if you can't do the time.  
~

Honestly, who doesn't love Flip Zimmerman?

Warnings ⚠️:  
Edging  
Punishment  
Handcuffing  
Hair pulling  
Degrading  
Praising  
Begging 

Have fun 😏

—————

The scent of wood and bed sheets swiftly invaded your nostrils as you woke up slowly, stretching hard as you hummed, your muscles tensing and relaxing under the heavy layers of the covers before your hand slid slowly to find the body missing from it's own bed, your boyfriend's body.

In it's place there was a note, folded over the pillow on his side of the bed, you slowly opened your eyes, trying to adjust to the light before you propped yourself up in your forearms to read Flip's fast and italic looking handwriting.

"You looked too pretty to wake you up, got a call from the station about some witnesses, be back soon, love you, Flip"

A small heart was drawn at the end right by his name, he must've seen how quick and short the note was and added it to show more affection. You shook your head with a smirk, your man, always head in for work, you didn't mind it, but somedays you just needed to have his tall body besides you in bed so you could just clasp yourself onto it like a koala bear.

You moaned in defeat as you let yourself fall on the bed again, bringing his pillow to slide your hands under and sink your face in it, inhaling the manly scent of your lover. Lately Flip had been getting a lot of long nights and busy days with the two cases he was working on, lucky for you yesterday he came home early and you could have dinner together, what came after can only be described as the reason you were laying butt naked underneath the sheets. But you couldn't help it, you wanted more already, wanted his strong, calloused hands kneading your breasts and gripping at your full hips.

Turning on your back, with your eyes closed and the thought of him, you slid a hand down to one of your breasts, cupping it and running your thumb over your nipple, hardening it under the rough touch before you spread your legs and gave way to your fingers. You ran two of them up and down your slit, thinking of Flip rubbing your thighs and keeping them in place while he teased your pussy, you hummed softly, touching yourself with his memory. 

But you knew nothing would be as effective as his touch, his own skin on yours, his cock inside your walls. Your fingers felt nothing like his, and you missed him already, even though last night had been fun, you were already craving more.

You let out a frustrated huff, starting to get mad at him for leaving you, you knew it wasn't his fault, still, you felt like you could get your kicks out of this, have a little fun and coerce him into your greedy needs. With a devilish idea in your mind you jumped out of bed and grabbed your phone, heading to the closet to rummage through the array of Flip's flannels and shirts, red and black caught your eye in the hangers, you were surprised he hadn't taken this one since it was his favorite, but it was perfect for what you had planned.

Throughout the day you dedicated yourself to posing around and snapping a whole lotta sexy pictures and even full on nudes to tease him, putting his flannel on in a number of different ways over your naked body to tease him, even some fairly work inappropriate videos of you teasing and playing around, you sent them one after the other, starting first with the pictures to see what kind of response he'd give you.

As soon as you saw he had read them, you waited with a smirk, but after about five minutes, he was still not replying, and your small moment of confidence faltered, did he not like them? Would he get mad at you? You didn't mind the last one if it were the good type of mad, but giving his lack of a response you were starting to think that wasn't it.

Just when you were about to text an apology, you saw the three dots appear on the screen, and you waited for his reply, hoping he wouldn't tell you off, turns out, it was quite the opposite.

"Having fun without daddy?"

A wide smile spread as you stared at the screen, feeling your core already heating up as you thought of him discreetly looking at your photos on his desk, leaning back and grumbling to himself as he typed his response, but you had your own play to step up the game, you chose one of the few videos you had taken and sent it to him.

"You better stop that before i get mad..."

A tiny giggle escaped from you, biting your lips as to contain some of your naughtiness before you chose another video, in this one his flannel hung low on your arms, and you laid perpendicular to the mirror, giving him a show of your hand disappearing in between your thighs, but not of what was there as you touched and let out soft gasps for him to hear. And when you sent it, you thought since you were getting in trouble, you might as well do it right:

"What are you gonna do detective? Arrest me?"

Your giggle had turned into a devilish and sensual grin, you stared at the screen until you saw him see your texts and leave them on read, but this time you knew it wasn't because you bothered him, this time he was furious, and you just kept o grinning, getting wet already at the mere thought of his punishment.

The rest of the day you left him alone, doing other stuff around the house, staying horny as you imagined what he would do to you, around the time he was supposed to be coming back, you slid into your pajamas, and as you were pulling your shorts up you heard the sound of wheels screeching on the gravel driveway.

Oh, he is that excited. You thought to yourself with a smirk, you trotted over to the kitchen cabinet and placed the glass and the bourbon over the kitchen table, pouring two fingers as you heard the door open and close.

-Heyy baby- you sung, smiling up at him.

You watched him shrug off his jacket and throw it over the couch, advancing to the adjacent kitchen in all his towering glory as he gifted you a closed smile in contrast of his clearly lust filled eyes. He stayed silent until he was standing in front of you by the table, he reeked of that scent you loved so much on him, 'detective smell' you called it, a mixture of cigarettes, coffee and the unmistakable scent of too much paper that was just sitting around in boxes of files.

You could see the look in his eyes, you both knew what you were doing, you lifted the glass of bourbon up to hand it to him.

-Long day?- you asked, he took the glass from your hands, nodding as he took a sip.

He wrapped a big arm around your waist and pulled you closer, your chest colliding with his broad one as he lowered himself to kiss you, you smiled into the kiss, tasting the alcohol in his mouth and humming in approval, your hands came up to hang loosely from his neck

-I missed you...- you mumbled against his mouth, relaxing in his wide embrace.

-I missed you...what?- he said pulling away, his brows slightly raised.

You smiled up at him, his mouth was parted, waiting for your answer, lips plump and pink, you loved that mouth, you loved his beard, you loved his moles and his middle parted hair, in this world there were boys and there were men, and Flip Zimmerman was a man.

-I missed you daddy- you grinned with purpose.

-Did you really? You looked like you were having a lot of fun...- he downed the rest of the bourbon, hands coming down to squeeze your hips- Touching yourself, distracting me in between interrogations...- he said, tilting his head forward to give you a playful glare.

-I'm sorry...- you said, tilting your head in a similar manner, but poutier.

-No you're not- he chuckled.

He was right, you weren't sorry at all, you giggled at his remark as he tickled your neck with his kisses, tangling your fingers in his hair, he grumbled at the touch, coming up again to kiss your lips, his tongue found its way in and danced with yours, meanwhile his hands slip down to cup your ass before you felt him hoist you up on the table.

You moaned when you opened your legs and felt him grind against you, crotch bulging and hot against your shorts. He broke the kiss and slowly moved to your ear, sucking the spot under and then nibbling his way up and to your earlobe.

-You bad bad girl, you wanna touch yourself for daddy?- you smiled at his words before you felt him pull away and step back, leaning against the counter- Fine, go ahead, touch yourself...- a smirk on his lips.

The bulge in his pants was very much there still like you had felt it, but he still leaned back leisurely like it wasn't, crossing his arms and watching you with teasing eyes. You were still with your legs spread, you now understood what he wanted, and you felt like whining, what you wanted was him, but to be honest, you would've done the same thing if the roles were reversed.

So, if he wanted you to touch yourself for him, you'd do it, and you'd make a whole show out of it, you knew he wouldn't last too long with his cock suffocating under his jeans like that.

You hooked your fingers on the hem of your top and pulled it up and off of your body, moving your hair around when you did and throwing it somewhere on the kitchen, leaving your breasts out and exposed for him.

-Can you help me?- you asked innocently, toying with the hem of your shorts.

His eyes were dark on yours as he stepped forward, you lifted your hips up and he pulled your shorts and your panties off all at once, you smiled up at him looking you up and down slowly from your hardening nipples to your spread legs and your wet cunt between them.

He gave you a look of defiance and in return you fluttered your lashes up at him, bringing your fingers up to suck on them, getting them wet for you, you gave them one last lick before leaning back on your forearms against the table, running two fingers up and down your folds, spreading the pooling wetness at your entrance.

Soft quiet breaths came out of you as you teased your pussy, pressing your fingers against your entrance but never pushing one in, Flip stepped back again, mouth parted as he watched you, eyes lingering on your fingers before coming up to yours.

-Play with your clit.- he cocked his head forward, commanding you.

You bit back a smile as you looked up at him and down again, your fingers found your sensitive bundle of nerves and circled around slowly, a whimper coming out of you at the electricity being shot through your core.

-Faster.- he said with a smirk, eyes never leaving your face.

Your thighs clenched and your toes curled with the increased speed, he watched you, cock desperate to be set free, and still he was the one in control, without even touching you, that only made it ten times hotter, you loved the authority he could have over you, instructing you on how to touch your pussy.

-Does it feel good?- he asked, leaning back casually, enjoying the show.

-Hm, mhmm...- you whined, eyelids fluttering close and hips bucking up.

You kept the rapid circles over your clit, biting your lip and furrowing your brows to prolong the feeling a little longer, feeling the start of your orgasm bubbling up in your lower belly. Flip simply looked at you, shuffling in his spot a few times, probably a cause of the throbbing erection under his pants making him uncomfortable.

-Push a finger in, fuck yourself baby.- he demanded in a neutral voice.

A long shudder escaped you knowing what was coming, half being of relief that you could finally give your walls something to spasm around once you came, slowing down the movements on your clit, you slid a finger down and inside your hot center, you moaned as you went deeper, curling your finger up to massage your walls.

Soon enough Flip urged you to push another one in, knowing only one wouldn't be nearly enough for you, you complied more than gladly, almost laying down on the table at this point, throwing your head back with whines and moans as you thrusted your fingers in and out of you and scissored yourself.

Out of the corner of your fluttering eyes you saw Flip move, and you lifted your head, he was unbuckling his belt and pulling down his zipper, grunting when he managed to free his length from the layers of clothing, red, veiny, and leaking with precum, he slowly stroke his cock as he watched you.

-Are you gonna cum baby?- he asked, breaths becoming ragged as he pumped his shaft faster.

-Mmm yeah...- you moaned, your hips tensing as you built up the pressure of your orgasm, though you'd rather cum around his cock.

Your fingers curled and rubbed inside you, finding that spongy spot at the back and massaging it hard, your legs spreading and breaths hitching, watching him jerk his cock, giving special attention to the head, you moaned and moved your fingers inside you, wet sounds becoming louder as you panted, almost reaching your high. Almost.

\- Stop.-

The demand threw you off, you lifted your head, shooting him a confused look.

-I said stop. Hands off.- he said, letting go of his cock and stuffing himself back in his pants.

You whined, feeling your orgasm being held back in your body, and you slid your fingers out of your poor, spasming cunt. He knew it, he knew how much you loathed losing your release, it brought you to the brink of tears, and you wanted to groan and scream as you watched him oh so casually walk over to you, hands resting over your thighs.

He said nothing as he helped you hop off the table, you wouldn't look at him, you were too frustrated, he lifted your chin, your expression of discomfort and he, on the other hand, wore a smile.

Before you could protest and beg for him to give you what you needed, since it was pretty fair that you deserved it but you still knew he needed release as well, you saw him fumble with something in his pocket, and next thing you knew some cold metal was clasped around your wrist and he turned you around, a hand pressed down your back and lowered you tits down against the table, you gasped at the whole motion as you heard him clasp the other handcuff on your opposite wrist.

-And this what you get when you tease daddy at work...- his free hand caressed your thigh up your asscheek- This is a lesson, about control...-

Your eyes looked back, trying to find his as your heavy, eager breaths fogged the varnished wood of the kitchen table, you swallowed the drool pooling in your mouth at your excitement for his 'lesson', the metal of the handcuffs dug into your wrists as his palm pressed on your upper back to keep you down.

Biting your lip and wanting to give him a run for his money, you wiggled your butt backwards to grind on his bulging crotch, but your naughtiness was cut short with a quick slap on your ass stinging from his hand, you gasped and even jumped a little.

His thumb brushed over the hot skin, you felt him move to the other side and squeeze before laying a spank there as well, the gasp you let out this time lingered in a moan, feeling your skin buzz. Your cunt dripped and clenched, exposed and vulnerable for him to enjoy, just like you wanted, just like you longed for.

The hand on your back didn't flinch, the hand over your ass slipped off and you heard him fumbling with his pants again, breaths harsher as you heard them shuffle down, and then you felt the head of his cock parting your folds, rubbing up and down slowly.

-If you behave,- you heard Flip say, voice a little heavier- Then I'll let you cum, but if you don't...I'll let you cum as well because i hate when you get mad at me...-he chuckled, you grinned in satisfaction- But that's because I've learned my lesson, can you learn yours for me baby?-

In his voice you could hear the same desire for you that your body conveyed for him, though you couldn't see him you could picture him, head tilted watching the mess he was starting to make of you, watching the head of his cock getting wet with the dripping pleasure from your pussy, mouth parted in a pout.

You only nodded, once again trying to meet his gaze and failing, you knew damn well you wouldn't learn your fucking lesson, he had you naked and handcuffed for Christ sake, but he didn't care, if he did he would actually be mad instead of stroking his shaft against your cunt.

In the silence in between his slow breathing you heard him mutter a 'good' and he exhaled, almost in relief, as he pushed into you, your walls stretched and welcomed him in, he filled you completely, your brows never failed to pinch at the feeling, your mouth always fell open at the way he made your walls clench with every push. His hips rolled forward, pumping into you slow, building up a pace that felt delicious and made you want to curl your toes already.

-This tight little pussy, fuck...so fucking warm...- he sighed.

His voice grumbled and filled your ears, your hands fumbled under the tight hold of the handcuffs while he kept his rhythm before the hand that wasn't on your back came to grip at your hip, squeezing on the flesh and rocking you backwards into his cock as he picked up speed and mostly, strength. 

The motions made his cock drive deeper into you, your eyes fluttered close and he elicited a moaned from the depths of your throat, hearing him grunt and moan as well, feeling your hardened nipples rub on the cool wooden surface you were being pressed into. You whimpered when a specifically hard thrust hit you in your very core, his bucking turned into snapping and soon enough you were moaning and whining, feeling your belly filling up with the heat of pleasure as you climbed to your high.

-Oh god, faster, faster...- you panted, nails digging into the heels of your restrained hands.

With a grunt you felt Flip's thrusts slow down to the torturing pace they had started at, this time you did protest, lifting your foot up from the floor in frustration and whining a complaint, he gripped tighter at you hip and plunged into you, jerking your body forward and making you gasp, he growled at the way your walls had clenched around him when he did that and that was when you felt the hand on your back gather your hair and pull, hard.

Before you could register the pain, you felt Flip's mouth on your ear, his chest against your back and his dick deep in your gut building up speed again, your eyes rolled back.

-You wanna be daddy's little whore?- Flip's voice crushed on your ear through gritted teeth, you nodded eagerly- Take it then, take my fucking cock.- he stuttered.

The pain from the hair pulling had been outshined by the bubbling on your tummy and Flip's thighs slapping against your ass as he fucked you harder, a palm pressed down onto the table besides you as to gain leverage, you could feel the way his broad figure engulfed you from behind, you being held in such an impotent position only made it all hotter, he was essentially using you, powering over you as a punishment for you trying to overpower him in your teasing games, but you both knew damn well that when the clothes came off, the other always submitted sooner or later, it usually being you.

His body leaned over yours as he pounded away at your cunt, and you arched your back to grant him all the access he wanted, sweat lined your back right above the handcuffs, you moaned curses and praises, all blabbering with the shocks of lust being sent through you by his dick.

-Yes, Flip, oh fuck like that, yes, right there right there...- you moaned.

His lips let a moan and a few grunts slip against your temple, his hold on your hair loosened just enough for you to slightly turn your head, looking up at him and seeing eyes just as dark and hazy as yours.

-Are you daddy's good little girl? Are you?- he breathed out.

-I am...- you whimpered.

-Say it for me.-

-I'm daddy's good little g-girl...- your voice was a thin sound, breaking with the amazing feeling of his cock slamming up on your cervix.

You wanted to look at him, your eyes doe and brow furrowed in continuing pleasure, your orgasm on the edge of breaking with the hard bucking of his hips.

-Are you gonna cum for me? Do you wanna cum?- his words slurred, you nodded ad best as you could- Beg for it. Let me see you've learned your lesson.-

Barely keeping it together, you gathered enough strength to plead, praying he'd finally let you fall into delicious bliss.

-Please please let me cum, please daddy, i need it, I'll be a good girl, please let me cum for you...- your words were just high pitched moans at this point.

His breathing fell into a shudder, though you barely registered it when his cock dove into you as hard and deep as he could, squeezing at the skin on your hips hard enough to leave a mark, and you felt Flip stutter in his thrusts, pushing you over the edge of a well delayed orgasm that had you screaming and him grunting.

The tight crevices of your hot walls milked his cock as he held you there, fucking you slower as he emptied his load inside you, making your thighs spasm and tremble. He let go of your hair, caressing your back and arm down to your wrists where he rubbed on them above the closed metal while he kissed your neck gently.

-You think they'll get mad if you don't return those?- you asked, voice exhausted, he chuckled lowly.

-They won't be, they don't have a choice, we're keeping them.- he mumbled against your skin, trailing up to find your lips in a gentle but wet kiss- You need to start wearing my flannel more often...-

You smiled at his words, he kissed your smile and chuckled once again, his baritone voice making your already sore center pool with wetness again as you grinded back onto him, he grumbled into the kiss, and you knew you were already in for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Break The Chain and spookydk for making me so sad i wrote a whole one-shot. 
> 
> *Spotify ad voice* Need a break from the angst?
> 
> On a serious note tho if you haven't read Break The Chain still, chile- you are missing out.


	5. Different Intimacy (Charlie Barber x Reader)

~  
It's the end of a long winter day in New York, and you head to meet your boyfriend, Charlie, to catch a movie after work, of course the man is still knee deep in theatre work, and while you wait for him to be done, you decide to keep him warm.  
~

I guess this technically isn't a request, but kyloskitenn2 and AnaArchived on Twitter urged me to do it after i was inspired by their little prompt, so i wanna give them all the credit for sparking up an idea!

WARNINGS:  
Cockwarming  
....that's it.

Have fun 😏

—————  
How could such a big, smoggy, polluted city get so cold?? You wondered this every winter when you saw the news or went out on the streets, you weren't necessarily complaining though, you loved winter, you loved snow, sure your skin got dry and the sidewalks were slippery, but you got to drink hot chocolate and cuddle Charlie whenever you pleased.

A smirk took place on your lips as you walked through the busy streets. You met Charlie around 6-7 months after his divorce, according to him, and you had been a caring happy presence he didn't know he needed (also according to him), it was a bit of a bumpy road getting to know him, things in his life weren't exactly in place when you met, but that didn't stop you from getting hooked on his dedicated and charming self.

You entered the theatre with a relieving sigh, the place much warmer than the outside, you unzipped your jacket but didn't take it off, you were just here to meet Charlie and head over to dinner. Looking around at the already empty theatre, you walked slowly through the corridors Charlie had showed around in one night after a show, heading over to the shared office space at the back.

-Come in...- you heard the low, tired voice of your man when you knocked on the door.

You came in through the door with a smile as he met your face, his eyes seemed to lighten up when he saw you, his brows raised from their droopy frown and he stood up and walked over to give you a peck on the lips, one hand on his pocket like he did when he was busy.

-Hey...you're early- he said as he walked back to his desk, looking back at you with a frown.

-It's 7:30- you said tilting your head, knowing he had told you he was supposed to be done around this time.

He was already sitting back down at his desk when his eyes snapped up at you at your affirmation, he had clearly lost track of time and by the amount of fabric samples, notes and other theater stuff he had in front of him, you guessed he still had a lot to do.

-Shit...well then I'm late- his mouth briefly tugged into a smile before he rubbed his eyes and pinched his brow with the pads of his fingers.

It was fine by you, you were in no rush today, he leaned back on his chair a little, looking around trying to remember where he left off, you loved how serious he always looked, with those focused eyes and the pout he did when he was really into some thought, sure sometimes you knew he was borderline stressed, not just concentrated, and that was usually when you came in.

You walked in a slow, careless strut over to his desk, rounding it to stand behind him and let your hands knead his shoulders before roaming down to his chest, just to touch him, taking in the scent of the theater impregnated in his clothes and the shampoo on his hair, sometimes you just loved to feel him, against you, under you, over you, just whatever.

You leaned down, your lips gently grazing his temple and moving down to his ear.

-You work yourself too much Mr Barber...- you say, soft but still honest.

To let him know you were being only half seductive, you lifted your face to look at him, raising your brows in a 'you know I'm right' manner, he only hummed quietly acknowledging you, his eyes moving over your face to your lips, which you gifted him in a tender kiss, molding your lips onto his.

He pushed back the chair enough for him to swiftly tug you by your jacket and make you sit on his lap, you smiled into the kiss, hands still resting on his chest before going down to tease his belt, the kiss becoming deeper and a little sloppier. His hands maneuvered around your many layers of clothing, and you jolted when you felt his hands on your warm skin, colder than you expected.

-Your hands are freezing...- you said, pulling away to cup them in yours in an attempt to warm them up.

-It's probably from being still for so long, it's fine...- he shrugged the feeling off, searching for your lips again in a lingering peck.

-Want me to keep you warm?- your tone turned velvet and suggestive, grinning as you watched him smirk.

He didn't respond but instead he pulled you forward again onto his chest, urging you to continue, you slid your jacket off, your lips never left his as you did, but you didn't get much further when his phone started buzzing on his pocket.

-Fucking shit...- he muttered, pulling away from you as he gave you a sigh that made you understand he needed to take the call- Hey Anthony...Really? Shit...No it's fine, I'll take care of it. Bye.-

-Well that was short- you said, watching stuff his phone back in his pocket- What happened?-

It was evident by the quickness and the words spoken during said call that he clearly had more stuff to do, you just hoped it wasn't so much to cancel the evening with you and pull an all nighter like he could be known to do.

-I need to deliver these lists and orders by tomorrow morning no less, Anthony was nice enough to let me know the distributer that we need for the new props has been getting lots of orders, i was pretty much done with this, i was gonna leave it for tomorrow but...- he exhaled, looking at the desk in front of him before looking back at you.

You quirked your mouth with a tug of fake disappointment, gifting him a smile later to let him know it was okay, as long as it wasn't too much to do, you'd gladly wait for him, you could watch him work for hours from how much control and leadership he oozed.

-You know under any other circumstance I'd already have you bent over my desk after calling me Mr Barber.- his voice was gruff as he looked into your eyes with a honey gaze- Having you call me other names i like...- his thumb and index held and rubbed gently on your chin- But i do need to finish this, it won't take long...-

You gave him a small pout with some doe eyes, his thumb rubbed in circles, his pupils losing dilation slowly.

-Maybe next time kitten...- he lifted his lip in a small tug of a closed smile.

Your gaze fell down, eyes falling to his crotch, at least it wasn't a lot of work, you couldn't wait to put your hands and your mouth all over him. As a matter of fact, that gave you an idea...

-That's okay, i think i have another idea- you kissed him shortly again before wiggling off of his lap and kneeling under his desk between his legs.

There was no shame in admitting it, you were a pretty clingy and needy person, you liked touch and cuddles and all of that, during the winter it only got worse, or better, when it came to Charlie, you always thought he'd be the opposite kind, scared shitless of intimacy and closeness, and he was, he had just warmed up to you significantly since you two met and his divorce was final, leaving all that lack of touch behind with his marriage. There was something you had wanted to try, it wasn't too crazy, but you were afraid Charlie would think it was weird or dumb.

-Kitten...- he said slowly, his tone kind of warning and kind of sorry.

-I'm not gonna do anything, i just want you in my mouth...- you explained slowly, unzipping his pants and patting his thigh so you could pull out his semi hard cock- You can do your work and I'll be here...- you smiled up at him- Keeping you warm...-

You observed his reaction while you gave him a few strokes, waiting for his opinion, his brows furrowed, but a small smile tugged at his lips as he leaned back looking down at you.

-Is that okay?- you asked, starting to think he wasn't totally into it.

-So long as you stay still...- he said, moving a strand of your hair back.

A satisfied and eager smile stretched in your face before you took him in your mouth, simply resting his cock on your tongue and closing your lips around it as he worked, tasting the soft, salty and warm length on your mouth. Your hands would caress his thighs and every once in a while you'd move to try and take more of him in your mouth since a good portion was left out, he had a hood size. It was pretty enjoyable, it was intimacy and affection in a different way, his dick was on your mouth but it wasn't with any sexual purposes, not yet at least.

He wasn't ignoring you either, you would watch him shuffle papers and writing down stuff with a pinched concentrated brow before he looked down at you multiple times exchanging the focused expression with a grin or a smirk, a few times he had even paused and cup your face with his hand to rub your cheek and feel his cock straining on the inside, now barely twitching. 

Every now and then there'd be a small reaction from his hips thrusting up slightly at first, but he had gotten softer at your lack of movement. It was intentional of course, you knew you could get his dick hard if you wanted to, but not right now, all in good time. He was a little more than halfway done, or so you guessed, when you decided to rest your head on his upper thigh, still gazing up at him, he was so handsome, he'd never agree with you on that but you were determined to let him know, he had amazing hair and a pretty smile, honey eyes that always peered and observed everything and everyone, his lips plush and a deep pink, similar to the color at the head of his cock, still in your mouth.

His gaze finally fell to you again when he leaned back on the chair, his lips parted as he rubbed his thumb around your cheek, your lips now wet with the drool that had pooled from keeping your mouth in this position, his fingers caressed lovingly and moved up to tangle in hour hair before running through it gently, petting you as he smirked down with a tilted face, mimicking yours with satisfaction.

-So beautiful...I wish i could keep you down there to warm my cock whenever i want...- his voice was low and a little dark, you swirled your tongue lazily around him in agreement, you would gladly take that offer.

Some small flicker seemed to light up on his eyes when they snapped up to his desk, looking over at something you couldn't see and reaching for it with his opposite hand, it was a polaroid camera, not the modern pastel type but more like the actual one, he checked to see if there was film on it and there was, you slowly took him out of your mouth to speak.

-Want to take a good shot director?- you smiled, rubbing your tongue over his tip before putting him in your mouth again.

-May i?- his pupils had dilated again, and you could feel him hardening once more.

You trusted Charlie, as a matter of fact, you wanted him to take that picture, wanted him to have a little souvenir of you to look at whenever he wanted. You nodded, eyes peering down at him with his cock concealed inside your warm mouth, he adjusted himself, wanting to get a nice shot, you laid your head back over his upper thigh while his thumb came to rest on your jaw again. 

With a small side smile, he took the picture as steady as possible with one hand, and looked at you as the small piece of plastic rolled out and he shook it in the air, all while keeping lustful eyes on you. After a few seconds when the picture was revealed, he looked at it, you could see his eyes twitching around the picture, admiring all of it before extending a smirk on his face.

-Perfect...- he said as his smirk grew bigger.

You hummed at his praising, now that he seemed to be done, you could give him a little fun before going to dinner, your hand rubbed up his thigh again, your tongue swirled and you slowly started to suck at his hardening shaft, he took a breath in with a parted mouth as he shifted in his seat when he felt you start to stimulate his so far limp cock, you felt him grow to his considerable size inside of you, and you brought your hand to stroke the base as you bobbed up and down his cock, earning some soft groans from him.

Charlie gathered your hair in an improvised ponytail, watching you suck on his now hard and glistening cock, you hollowed your cheeks and then relaxed, feeling him urging you down to take more.

-There we go, good girl...Take it...- he said softly, but heavily.

You fluttered your lashes up at him, watching as his chest heaved with heavy breaths, your hand tugged at his boxers to uncover his balls, groping at them gently, massaging them, this made him grunt and relax even more, his hips started following your movements as you swirled and licked at his dick, tasting the already leaking precum, moaning at the taste and heat of the head of his cock, sending vibrations that made him buck his hips up, almost making you gag.

At an increasing pace, you kept sucking on his cock, humming, moaning and licking away, massaging his balls while he slowly thrusted up involuntarily, you let him set the rhythm now, knowing he was getting lost in it as he slowly but surely fucked your face.

-Fuck...you're so good, such a good little girl, always eager for daddy's cock...- he breathed out, his head falling back as his cock pushed deeper down your throat.

With a relaxed jaw you welcomed him in gladly, small tears prickled in your eyes when he hit the back of your throat, but you yourself were getting caught up on his moans and grunts, the grip on your hair tighter. When he looked down at you again you met him with doe eyes, his cock moving in and out of your as your tongue rubbed circles over the tip, his mouth parted wider and his brows pinched, his thrusts increased in speed.

-You're so goddamn perfect, shit you're getting me close already...- he grunted and moaned these words.

Eager for him to cum in your throat, you battered your eyelashes and massaged his balls a little harder, giving them a small squeeze, he groaned before you felt him tense up, forcing his cock deep in your mouth when you felt the warm seed spilling down your throat, Charlie moaned and cursed, bucking his hips hard as he came into you and you swallowed every drop, he tasted salty and hot.

You knew he was done when his hand fell from your hair, relaxing at your shoulder, you sucked him clean, grazing the softening length and sensitive tip with your lips and tongue until his breath steadied.

He helped you get up, giving you some paper tissues to clean your mouth as you both fixed your clothing, as you lowered and straightened your skirt, you watched him ogle at the polaroid he had taken, with a smile, he took his wallet out and placed it in one of the small pockets. You raised a brow.

-Now i can look at you whenever i want, wherever i am...- he muttered lowly, leaning over to kiss your cheek.

A smile stretched on your face, this man had a polaroid of you taking him in your mouth in his wallet, and you were living for it, as you both walked out his hand rested on your lower back, his mouth grazing your temple, whispering a promise of pleasure in your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna skip the BJ, but then i thought why not? Lemme know what you think
> 
> Again, all credit goes to kyloskitenn2 and AnaArchived on Twitter for sparking up my imagination!


	6. You Feel Like Home (Ben Solo x Reader)

~  
Ben Solo has been the closest thing to a best friend you had since you joined the Jedi academy almost 10 years ago, though there were other friendships here and there, nobody understands you like he does, one night you discover it isn't all just a really close friendship anymore.  
~

This was requested by @NxxxxDxxxx (on Wattpad) a while ago, sorry it took so long! Writing Ben Solo was tougher than I thought but hopefully i did a good job 😬

WARNINGS:  
Violations of the Jedi code  
V-card erasure 

Have fun 😏

—————  
Hair tie in between your teeth, you rushed up the stone stairs while gathering your hair up, you weren't exactly late but you for sure were about to be, when you finally got to the top you were met with an always concerned looking Ben Solo, who let out a sigh when he saw you.

-Are you ever not going to make us late?- he looked at you as you walked besides him.

-Relax! We're not late yet...- you shrugged.

-Yeah you say that and then next thing i know I'm cleaning up the training room with you- he said, referring to your Master's punishment for tardiness. 

As he said so he cocked a brow, leaning down towards you slightly to get his point across, you noticed then he didn't have bags under his eyes today, which was a good sign, it meant he could get a good night sleep. It was a bit of a rare occurrence when Ben didn't have nightmares, you didn't know what they were about exactly, it was a pretty private subject for him, so private even that you had suggested and insisted a number of times that he spoke about them with his uncle, your Master, but still he didn't.

You met Ben when your parents found the place that could finally help you control your 'special abilities', Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy. When you were sent away, you thought it was supposed to be only for a few weeks, that you'd get to visit your family at least, you soon found out that wasn't the case, apparently you were part of something much bigger than just lifting rocks. When you realized you wouldn't be going home any time soon, it was rough for you, you weren't ready, and you cried, a lot.

Ben and you had a whole lot in common, you knew him and he knew you like you were two matching pieces of the same puzzle, you had similar struggles and similar secrets, like the fact that neither of you were too invested in the Jedi as a way of life, you two just wanted to learn, and then go home. Some nights, you'd sneak out and he'd tell you about his dad's adventures as you watched the stars, Ben was quiet but smart, and enthusiastic, and you could listen to him all day.

-Oh like you don't just loove spending time with me Solo...- you side eyed your friend with a smile before walking straight into the main space of the Temple.

Though you didn't notice it in your small rush to not be actually late, behind you Ben blushed furiously at your innocent joke, taking a deep breath to calm it down before he went after you.

There were times that, although you both ignored it, your connection felt more like it was turning into a spark, when the nights were cold and you both sat in the wet grass, he'd lend you his robes to keep you warm, when you started catching up on this little gesture and the way he'd look at you with his robes on, you started snuggling up to him, being as sneaky as you could, Ben was broad and tall, you sometimes wondered if it was just the multiple layers or if he was really that big.

That specific night, your heart and his both thumped in your chests, and you had caught him looking down at you, when his lips parted at your gaze, you stretched up to meet them. You weren't sure why, you just felt like you had to, you suddenly wanted to feel his lips so bad, but it didn't last more than two seconds before you realized what happened and pulled away. 

-Congratulations, you managed to arrive two minutes before it was late...- Master Skywalker said as he watched the two of you walk into the room, hands resting in front of him as always.

After your violation of the so sacred Jedi code you had been taught, there was this silent agreement between you two, you never spoke about it again, if your Master found out, who knew what would happen. Though you were more than happy to remain friends, you couldn't help but wonder if Ben wanted to kiss you as well, and if maybe there was something else behind it.

You shot Ben a small 'told you so' look, and he shook his head with a sigh, but it was quick to form into a small smirk, you smiled, joining the rest of your class. Today was mostly force training, you usually sided with Ben on these exercises since you were both very strong with the Force, so you presented a proper challenge for each other.

This time though Master Skywalker decided to pair you with Caz, probably because he wasn't actually putting in the effort as always, he wasn't exactly a jerk, but he messed around a lot, something your Master didn't approve of. You tried going easy on him, but when he tumbled you down and tried being smug about it, you decided to teach him a lesson, making it look like he slipped and fell on his back.

Although you weren't looking at him you knew Ben was probably containing a smile, it was pretty funny. You walked up to the guy as he was sitting up with a small groan and offered him your hand.

-Now we're even...- you said.

He took your hand and you helped him up, he was almost as tall as Ben, though not half as big, and had blonde hair with dark eyes. His smile was white and wide as he looked down at you, running a hand through his hair before he winked.

That took you off guard, so off guard in fact that you could feel heat rising to your face, thankful that the exercise was over before you could mull more over what that wink could possibly mean. Your Master decided to keep everyone changing partners so that those with less strength on the force could exercise it well, and though you still hadn't gotten paired with Ben, you did find yourself in front of Caz again.

-Looks like we meet again- he flashed you that same smile.

-So it seems, but i won't go easy on you again...- you cocked a warning brow.

-I was hoping you wouldn't beautiful...- his smile didn't budge until he broke it to lick his lips.

Once again he completely caught you off guard, you thought maybe he saw the effect the wink had on you and was trying to take advantage of it, at least he had a tactic, right? Still, when you took notice of this, you shook your head and kept your guard up, you put up a good fight, and before you knew it, force training was over.

Now lightsaber fighting, now you were grinning, you already knew who you were going to go up against.

-How about a rematch Solo?- you raised a brow at him with a smug grin.

He returned your inquisition with another one of his smirks, his cheeks hollowing with a dimple, he had won the last time, and you had bugged him about it all week.

-Are you ready to lose again?- he teased back as he checked on his lightsaber.

-It's not the Jedi way to bicker with your opponent. This isn't a competition.- walking by happened to be Master Skywalker, who put an end to your jokes.

Ben and you exchanged a quick look before getting in your stances, you both knew you wouldn't hurt each other, if anything this was like play time for you two, but you still took it seriously, you trusted each other enough to go hard, knowing the other one could take it. The blue blinding blades came to life and the duel started slow, around you many others were heard clashing against the other, but you and Ben were patient, you swung back and forth around each other, the heat of your lightsabers colliding a few times.

At some point, he managed to break your focus and outsmart you, leaving you with your blade up to stop his as it pushed closer to your shoulder, he managed to walk you back against a column. You were so close you could feel his thigh in between your legs and his breaths over your lips.

So close, you managed to catch the faint movement of his amber eyes twitching between yours and your mouth, and you mimicked the movement, looking down at his parted lips, the blue of the laser sword reflecting on them, you had this same urge you felt last time, the need to feel them again, but instead you forced yourself back to reality and spun your lightsaber, throwing him off his rhythm and making him stumble backwards and drop his hilt, having yours pointed to his neck.

-Looks like you're the loser this time...- you panted, lowering and turning off your blade.

He didn't say anything, he simply stared at you with those dark eyes of his and his messy raven hair, he ran a hand through it and you could see the sweat lining his beauty mark stained face, you always thought his scattered moles were as cute as his dimples, Ben was beautiful like that, with the long nose and the thick lips.

You looked away, you couldn't think of him that way, or maybe you could, but technically you couldn't do anything about it. Plus, he wouldn't want to have trouble with his uncle, you knew he most likely didn't actually think of you in that sense.

The day was pretty much done after that, and you were left with some breathing exercises and some reading as homework, you and Ben were walking out of the Temple when Caz called your name, coming to stand next to you.

-We were on our way to the mess hall, want to join us?- he flashed a smile at you and licked his lips like he had done before.

-I, um...sure, yeah- you nodded, smiling back at him.

That was a first, you and Ben were your own little friend group, you didn't usually need anybody else, and no one else seemed too interested in the two of you, or only you for that matter.

-We have a lot to read over actually...- Ben chimed in, keeping a stare on Caz that you recognized, he didn't like him.

-C'mon Solo, don't you like to have fun?- Caz shrugged casually before throwing his arm around your shoulder, you tensed.

Ben's eyes snapped in the direction of Caz's arm around you, then back at him, he seemed angry, you wouldn't mind that he came with you, but he didn't seem to like the idea, at all. 

-I don't like to look like a fool during training.- his deep voice sounded defensive, and you decided to stop him.

-Ben...- you told him, shrugging Caz off and walking closer to him- Look, it's fine, I'll stop by later and we can study, I promise okay?- you said looking up at him in a quiet tone.

It wasn't a lie, you did want to study with him, you could focus better that way, but you were pretty drawn by Caz's invitation. You watched Ben look into your eyes, a similar way from the one after training, and he pressed his lips like he did when he wanted to say something but was holding it back.

He gave you a simple nod, looking away, was he mad at you? It wasn't like you were leaving him, you'd stop by his hut later, he knew this, still as you gave him a small smile and walked away with Caz besides you, you couldn't help but feel like he wasn't happy at all.

Ben's POV:

Last night he had been granted the privilege of more than two hours of sleep, but to Ben this wasn't something he could enjoy for long, it wasn't nice, it was weird, it was suspicious, like it was too good to be true. He had gotten so used to the nightmares and the voices, he was constantly waiting and looking for them.

As terrible as it sounded, it was like he already knew that no matter how hard he tried, they would never go away, so all he could do was hide them, because no one would expect such dark emotions from a Skywalker, from a soon to be Jedi. He'd rather keep all of this to himself, it was easier than to try and explain it, who could understand the things the voices told him? The things he saw on all of his nightmares? That even though it was his whole family's legacy, he didn't want to be a Jedi.

Apparently there was someone, someone who missed her family just as much as he did his, and decided to lay just as low as he had when she arrived only a few years after him, he had found her somewhere near the Temple after lights out one night, crying, just like he had done so many times, at first he wanted to walk away and leave her be, but he felt so drawn to be with someone who understood, so drawn to her, he just sat there next to her, keeping her company until the tears stopped.

Ben certainly wasn't expecting to make friends when he got here, specially with people knowing he was Luke's nephew, and with how quiet he was, but she seemed to like him like that, quiet and all, and she was good company, she didn't mind that sometimes he just didn't want to talk at all.

What he didn't expect was her presence to go from good company to craving company, something he wanted all the time, he always waited for her, even if it would make him late, even if his uncle would scold him specifically because everyone expected something from him. But she didn't, with her he felt seen and understood, instead of pressured and ignored, she'd sit back and listen, and then he'd sit back and listen, and then they'd talk and it was incredibly easy.

At night, usually when he couldn't sleep, he'd like to shoo away the voices or nightmares imagining the possibilities with her if he didn't have to follow a code, little did he know this only fed the voices.

He had tried here and there, in moments where he wasn't thinking about the code, to express some measure of what he felt towards her, flirting, if you could call that flirting.

They were transcribing some texts from the library, and he was watching her and her furrowed brow as she focused, he looked down at her handwriting, and thought of complimenting it, it had a rushed manner to it, but instead he decided to comment that it looked "spiky", earning a confused 'thank you' from her, so in trying to mend the terrible attempt, he offered to teach her some calligraphy, the offended look on her face back then was more than enough for him to stutter and ultimately shut his mouth.

Being friends with her was more than enough for him, or so he tried to convince himself, after all he couldn't flirt even if his life depended on it, but then again no one else was supposed to do it, and she also seemed perfectly fine being friends with him and only him. That was until today when good for nothing Caz got a little too close for Ben's liking, sure it wasn't like she belonged to him (though deep down he wished she did) but he knew Caz cared as much for the Jedi as Ben's father did, he just wanted the title and glory of it.

Ben sat on his small hut in front of his desk, calligraphy set spread in it, with his focus completely somewhere else, he had tried to write a few passages before he got frustrated at his thoughts distracting him and crumpled up the paper, throwing it angrily against the wall, his leg bounced, watching the afternoon turn into night as his mind ran fifty miles an hour with everything she could be doing with that vaping sculag.

He nearly jumped when a knock on the wooden door snapped him out of his growing anger, he turned in the too small stool of his desk and almost exclaimed a 'come in'.

-Hey, sorry, i know I'm late- she smiled walking in, sitting on his bed, smile still on her face.

-That's fine.- he said, looking back to his desk and the crumpled piece of paper on the floor- Did you have fun?-

-Um, yeah- she shrugged, nodding.

He looked at her briefly to hum in response, he didn't actually want to know, he knew anything could be more fun than sitting down in silence with him studying.

-Do i sense jealousy Solo?- she teased, raising her brows.

-What?? No.- he exclaimed, his defenses coming up instantly, he couldn't have her know he was boiling in jealousy.

Apparently his tone had gotten a little bit out of hand, her teasing expression faded immediately, and she shifted in her spot, he quickly noticed this and cursed himself.

-I'm just...- he started, trying not to be suspicious- Looking out for you, y'know, like friends do- he saved himself quickly- I don't want you to do something you'll regret...-

-Like what Ben?- she asked with growing confusion.

He was just trying to be honest and protect her, they both knew the guy was an idiot, and that he didn't respect the rules like Ben and her did.

-Like breaking the Jedi code for a guy like him- he said, giving her a warning look.

It wasn't that he thought she would do that, she wasn't ignorant, but the way she blushed at him today, it awoke something in Ben he didn't like: insecurities.

-I hang out with him once and you already think I'm gonna break the Jedi code?- she said in disbelief.

-Just trust me okay, he doesn't usually go for girls like you, I don't want you to get...tricked by him- 

He was speaking complete nonsense, and not only that, he was starting to sound incredibly arrogant, more than usual at least, his mom said that was his father's side.

-What in the world are you talking about??- she asked, brows pinched-Girls like me?-

Ben was growing frustrated, not at her but at himself, and the more frustrated he grew, the worse he tried to right his wrongs.

-You're just not the type of...pretty girls that he likes...- he said, slowly, and still managed to get the complete opposite point across.

Her expression went from utter confusion to something that made Ben even more desperate, pain. Her eyes widened, almost in disbelief, and she looked at him with hurt and anger.

-Oh well thanks for pointing that out. And what type of girl am i? The ugly boring one?- she spat with sarcasm.

-No! You're not ugly I didn't say that!- his body turned in the stool to face her, his heart thumping in his chest at the thought of offending her.

-Well it sounds like you did.- she stood up, her arms hugged her body and her eyes looked sad.

-You're not ugly you're, you're more than that!- he started stuttering, he was panicking.

-I'm more than ugly??- she almost yelled, Ben wanted to punch himself.

-NO! No- Look, all I'm trying to say is I- i don't think he's good for you, I don't think he's the type of friend that you want.- he felt himself going the right way again, but it was a little too late, she already looked like she couldn't stand him.

-And how do you know what i want? You don't even know him, I don't even know him!- she emphasized, gesturing around with her hands.

-I know he pulls you away from me!-

He was looking up at her with his hands extended in front of him, eyes wide and throat bobbing as he swallowed, waiting for her reaction, hoping she'd understand.

Her brows furrowed again, though she still looked hurt. She wasn't quite facing him, a clear sign she didn't like this conversation anymore, her eyes twitched between his.

-Well I'm sorry if me having other friends inconveniences you so much.- she crossed her arms tighter, looking down at him

-But he doesn't want to be your friend Y/n!!- he exclaimed in a groan.

-You know what Ben maybe you should stop talking.- her tone started stern but he caught the faint change at the end, like she was trying to hold back something.

Pain, that was what she was trying to hold back, her own voice from breaking, because his nervous rambling had hurt her, she must've felt attacked at this point, but that couldn't have been further from his real intentions, he needed to correct himself.

-No, you- you don't understand...- he stood up, walking over to explain himself.

-No I think I understand perfectly.- she stated.

She took a step back from him, looking down before looking up at him again and turning for the door.

Ben couldn't help but think how her smile today had probably been a cause of Caz's smug cockiness, and yes he did like it when she smiled, a lot, what plagued his smile was that he wasn't the reason for all her smiles, that it was some other being that didn't deserve her. She was a wonder, he always thought the stars and constellations his dad liked to show him were one of the most beautiful things in the galaxy, and yet there she stood, completely outshining them, and she didn't even know it. She deserved to know it.

Without thinking his hand shot up, and with a strong pull of the force he turned her around again, making her clash forward into his chest, he couldn't let her think he thought all those things about her, it wasn't true, but he was a mess when it came to her and words, he couldn't risk ruining it more. His eyes fell to her lips, he felt that pull that always guided him to her, his hands carefully came to rest on her waist and he leaned down, kissing her.

Your POV: 

Ben Solo, kissing you. His lips were on yours, you wanted to be mad, you really did, but they were so soft, and you had wanted this for so long, his embrace was so welcoming, and your body relaxed instantly, angling your face to move with his mouth and resting your hands on his chest, he pulled you closer .

Hanging out with Caz turned out to be exactly what you thought it would be, pretty boring and underwhelming, for such a confident and flirtatious guy he wasn't very interesting. But you never went into that mess hall with the intention of breaking the Jedi code, not like you were doing right now.

But heaven knows you don't really give a damn about that code, not really. If you were going to throw it out the window, you'd only do it with Ben.

Too soon for your liking, he slowly broke the kiss, but that didn't mean it didn't leave you breathless, it was amazing, you'd felt a spark with him before but this felt like a burning flame. He looked down at you like he was experiencing the same thing, his eyes looked soft and glinting in the dim light of the night.

-I'm...I...- you didn't even know what you were trying to say.

-I understand that you're confused...- his voice was quiet.

Confused wasn't the term that came to mind, mesmerized was more like it.

-But...- he swallowed- I didn't mean to hurt you, i don't want you to be angry with me. You're not ugly. You're not boring. You are...incredible, wonderful, you're so...you make me feel...- he spoke slowly, looking for the words.

Even if he was shy, or always kept a really low profile, Ben wasn't one to stutter or have a hard time finding words, he was smart and quick, you'd only seen him lost in speech a few times since you've known him, yet it took him a few seconds to keep talking.

-You make me feel like a hyperspace jump.- he stated, before furrowing his brows and snickering to himself, you couldn't help but smile at his struggle- What i mean is, when I'm with you, time goes fast but also it feels like it's slowed down, and you take my breath away, and it doesn't matter if i see you every day, you're so...beautiful- he finished in a whisper.

You were still at a loss of words, even more so now, just looking up at him trying to process his words, all this time you had wondered if maybe he felt it too, sometimes even being afraid that he didn't, but he did.

-Being with you feels so right, so calm, and i want to feel like that...always, you're my best friend...- he sighed, pressing his lips together- And i love you...-

The words sent the butterflies in your stomach to overdrive, your eyes widened with pure fluttering happiness, it wasn't a spark and it wasn't a flame, now it was a raging fire, and you only wanted one thing.

His face still looked expecting when you cupped it in your hands and brought him down to kiss you again, this time it wasn't quick, it wasn't hesitant, it was true and pure and even desperate. He hugged you and you could feel him smiling against your mouth, your hands found their way up to his fluffy waves of hair, and his tongue slowly swiped over your bottom lip before it joined yours in a blissful dance.

You had never felt so close to him, so connected to him, the tips of your fingers and toes were buzzing, that and a growing feeling of warmth in between your legs as he deepened the kiss, you realized he was walking you back against the door, and then all that Jedi brain washing dawned on you.

-Wait...- you said, breaking the kiss to look at him, he backed away a little to look at you.- What are we doing?-

-I, I don't know...- he said, looking down with a frown.

His hands were resting on your waist and yours on his shoulders, you guessed he was having the same battle inside him as you were, would something bad happen? Would you be kicked out of the academy and shamed for your actions? What would Master Skywalker say?

In times of confusion and struggle, he'd refer to searching one's feelings for clarity, and in your feelings you searched, your feelings told you the Jedi way didn't feel like your way, not if they were telling you to back away from Ben, you were strong with the Force, but that didn't mean you didn't have choices, and right now, all your feelings were pointing to him.

-Ben...- he looked back up at you, his mouth starting to swell from your kiss- This...feels right to me. Does it feel right to you?-

You watched his eyes roam everything feature of your face, his hand came up slowly, his thumb barely grazing the skin of your cheek before he leaned in to kiss you soft and short, he didn't pull away too far when it was over.

-Nothing's ever felt so right.- he said, quiet but confident.

That was more than enough, you met his lips again, savoring them, so plush and tender, now his hands were cupping your face, the kiss had a more heated passion to it, drawing harsher breaths from each of you, and you both walked closer where the bed was without breaking it. What was about to happen was completely new and unexplored terrain for you, you wondered if it was the same for him.

-Have you...done this before?- you asked, feeling a little nervous.

His eyes scanned you, hesitating as his throat bobbed.

-No...- it was so quiet you barely heard it, but his answer relieved you.

-Me either...- you sighed, letting out your nerves in a chuckle that he mimicked.

He kissed you again, slowly and paused as his hands looked to undo your robes, you aided him and layer after layer was peeled before he slowly lowered himself with you on the bed, holding himself up with his hands as his kisses trailed to your neck, you were both now completely exposed except for you panties and his underwear, and your hands started to roam, running up his chest to his shoulder blades to feel every inch of the warm toned frame of Ben Solo. 

You wanted him as close as he could be, you wanted him all over you, wanted his skin so close you could feel it even after he pulled away, though you hoped he never would. He shifted and moved to be positioned in between your legs and you got nervous again at the way you could feel his crotch rubbing against yours.

Something between a gasp and a moan escaped your mouth at the feeling, he noticed, and grinded a little more against you, causing you to hum and rub up at him as well, he groaned at this and trailed a careful hand down your belly, looking into your eyes before he could tug at the last piece of clothing keeping you from him.

-Can i?- he asked, rubbing the soft skin under the hem with his knuckles.

You nodded, eyes never leaving his, he sat up to kneel in between your legs, sliding your panties down and letting you kick them off, and now you were fully naked, and wet, in front of him. But that didn't make you quite as nervous as the sight of him palming his cock through his underwear as he looked at you, eyes coming to rest at your pussy again, breaths heavy and mouth slack.

-You can touch me... if you want...-

-I want to taste you...- he said looking at you again- Can i?- 

You nodded eagerly, your own breathing becoming harsher as he lowered himself in between your legs, his free hand parted your folds with two fingers, and his tongue lowered over you to lick a wide stripe up your pussy, making you whine at the feeling.  
Next came his mouth, kissing openly and dragging his tongue as he did, so warm and rough, you were squirming.

-You taste so good sweetheart...- his hot breaths clashed with your center, eliciting more moaning.

His tongue kept teasing your entrance, and you kept moving your hips to it's rhythm, he angled his face and suddenly you felt his nose rubbing right there, over your clit, making your eyes roll back. He seemed to take notice of this, burying his face deeper in you and making you squeal and whimper at the feeling of his nose pressing in the sensitive nub.

-Ah, Ben...- you sighed.

With a groan and a wet sound you felt him get back up, and when you opened your eyes you were met with his throbbing cock being jerked in his hand, he was grunting under his breath, rubbing a hand on your thigh before he moved to position himself again.

You watched as the head of his cock pressed down on your entrance before he looked at you again.

-Are you sure?- he asked, eyes soft even with his cock about to enter you.

You tensed a bit, but nodded, he caressed a tender hand, helping you relax so he could push in further, he lowered himself again over you, peppering a few kisses over your forehead and cheek before looking down again to slowly slide inside you, you grip the sheets when the head went in, it stung, and Ben was big, you knew you had no point of comparison but still, big is big.

A little more, a little further in, he was stretching you little by little, and being so gentle with you, he slid back and then in again a little deeper, this time you couldn't hold back a hiss.

-You okay? Is it hurting too much?- he asked as calmly as he could.

-No, no- you smiled, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear- It's okay, keep going...- 

He did so carefully, little by little until with one final thrust he was in to the hilt, both of you grunting and gasping at the feeling. You felt so full of him, it was so great, a little hurtful, but great, you tried moving your hips and urge him to move, and he complied as carefully as before, slowly moving in and out.

-Is this okay?- his eyes searched your face for any sign of discomfort.

You only nodded, wanting to feel him, the more he moved, the more the pain went from stinging to numbness, and you focused on him, him with his furrowed brow looking down at his hips thrust into you, his body broad over yours, his quiet grunts and groans, and it started to feel good.

-Go faster...- you breathed.

He found your eyes and obliged, picking up the pace a little, causing your mouth to start falling open with deeper breaths. Now the pain was almost gone, replaced by the new amazing feeling of tingles cursing up your belly, with him making you feel whole. He placed a hand on your hip, moaning as he shifted to go even faster, your thighs opened wider for him.

-You're so warm, so tight, maker it's amazing...- Ben groaned at the feeling- I don't...think I'm going to last very long...-

His thrusts kept picking up the pace, and it only made you love it more, making you climb up the stairs to the peak of ecstasy, his arms almost gave in as he lowered himself to hug your body, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling his hips make your bodies jerk back and forth.

-Ben, that feels...so good, don't stop, please...- you whined, the heat building up in pressure right above where his hips met yours.

Your words were stuttered, your brow pinched as you looked at him and he looked at you, being lost in each other's eyes as your bodies morphed together with delicious pleasure, his lips brushed yours, moaning as his cock started slamming into you, causing you to gasp and whimper.

-Cum with me sweetheart, please, you feel so good, i need it...- he panted, his forehead against yours.

Eager to please him, your fingers rushed to the spot where his nose was, that spot you had before toyed with but could never feel as good as he did right now, and you started teasing it, rubbing faster and faster as your toes curled and your eyes shot with stringing moans, the mixture of Ben's cock hitting a spot deep inside you and the shivers your fingers were bringing you becoming too much.

Ben moaned, kissing you and spilling the enticing sounds on your mouth, his tongue exploring your mouth only exciting you more before he broke the kiss with a whine.

-Kriff, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna...- 

What followed could only be described as the most amazing thing that had ever taken over your body, his hips stuttered and he snapped them, hard, this pushed you over the edge, with eyes screw shut and wanton moans he spilled himself inside you and you milked his cock, burying your head on his shoulder as to silence yourself.

It was delicious, white pleasure trembling on your body, he kept moving until your muscles were no longer tensed, and then his lips hugged yours, and then he held you as they did, you moaned into the kiss, content.

He fit so right in you, you were beaming at the feeling, at the heaviness of his frame over you and the comfort of your bodies tangled together, your skin was scorching and your body buzzing, not just from your recent peak but with life, it felt like the way the Force did during meditations.

It made you break the kiss to look into his eyes again, almost for confirmation, his hand cupped your cheek and his thumb caressed it, he was so handsome, specially in the little light that the night provided you with.

-I feel it too...- he said in his baritone voice that made you melt.

You mimicked his actions, tracing your thumb over the soft spotted skin of his face, remembering his words from before, remembering the way this giant had gotten all nervous and stuttery in front of you, you smiled.

Maybe you two didn't want to be a Jedi, maybe you weren't cut out for it, but that didn't matter. How could it when you had Ben? You two were meant for each other, similar struggles, similar secrets, now you knew that, and as long as you two had each other, everything would be okay.

-Ben...- 

-Yes sweetheart?- 

-I love you too...- you said quietly, he smiled, dimples and all, before dipping down to kiss you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should all be very grateful, this was gonna have a dark twist at the end 😈
> 
> DMs are open for requests ✨
> 
> Twitter: redlacegirl  
> Tiktok: redlace.girl


End file.
